


Here Comes a Thought

by MollyAnnice



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Glee, Splash - Fandom
Genre: Art done by Starkurt, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nudity, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyAnnice/pseuds/MollyAnnice
Summary: Dave is a mermaid that just wants to reconnect with the boy he met as a child. Kurt is a man that can’t seem to connect to anyone but wants to get married. Santana wants to travel and see the world and wonders why the Mermaid that took the name Madison left. Brittany wants to just meet a mermaid because her weird “uncle” Walter used to tell her tails of a mermaid he saw. What happens when these four collide?





	

Prologue

David swam around the boats. His Aunt and Uncle would be mad but he wanted to see the weird creatures that looked like mermaid but had legs instead of tails and kept them when wet. It was on one of these adventures that he saw him. His Aunt told him of what happened to bad ones. The bad ones like the one that took up the name Madison and her pet Allen. Santana wanted to be like the bad ones. He could see it in her eyes sometimes.

David watched the little boy that caused weird twisty in his stomach. The little boy was dressed like some of the grown ups. He had a very serious look on his face and he wanted to do something to be the one to make him laugh.

The boy never noticed him until the day he knew the people would change on this boat.

~*~*~*~

Kurt sighed as he watched Puck teaching his brother a trick to get to look down women’s dresses. He hated Cape Cod and it’s stupid fish smell. He wanted to be home.

“Dad,” said Kurt, pointing at Finn and Puck. Carole frowned before going over to the boys and yanking them up.

“That is enough from you too,” said Carole, as his Dad groaned, “You do not do that to women. That is disrespectful.”

“Sorry, Mom,” said Finn, looking repentant.

Puck shrugged not as repentant as he should be, “Sorry, Mrs. H.”

Kurt rolled his eyes before looking out into the water again. There was so much of it to see. He stared down into the water before catching a glimpse of a boy. He could hear Carole say to Puck and Finn to go and play and he felt a figure push into him. 

Kurt stumbled forward falling off the boat and into the water. Kurt stared at the boy feeling his lungs fill with water. He grabbed at the boy how just grabbed his hands and just that second he could breath again. He could hear the screams of worry but they were muffled by the water and didn’t matter.

The two stared into each other faces before the two shared smiles. It was only seconds but those seconds felt like heaven. It was like they were the only ones in the world.

Kurt felt something drop on him. He watched as the boy’s face changed to horror. The boy grabbed the thing in front of him grabbed it and put it around Kurt before swimming off. Kurt felt him being yanked from the water the floating circle thing around his arm. 

When his parents left to scold both Finn and Puck for putting him in danger, a little girl sat down beside him, “did you see?”

“See what,” said Kurt.

“The Mermaid,” said Brittany, “I saw him.”

He found himself wrapped in a towel he glanced back at the water and knew that there was nothing there. “There is no Mermaid.” Kurt glanced back at the water and felt at peace. Cape Cod wasn’t such a terrible place after all.

~*~*~*~

David watched the boat and realized how much danger he put himself in helping the boy. David stared at the boat. If his parents ever found out he was in big trouble.

 

Chapter one 

(20 years later)

“Hello, Isabelle Wright’s office, Vogue, How may I help you?”

“This isn’t Mike’s Steak on Delivery Service.”

“No, It’s not.”

“Oh sorry,” said the man on the other end before hanging up.

“Who buys steak by delivery service,” asked Kurt after hanging up the phone, before the phone ringing again.

“Hello, Isabelle Wright’s office, Vogue, How may I help you? Aw yes Hello Mr. McCartney.”

“Kurt, it is nice to hear you, can you patch me into Isabelle,” asked Paul, “It is about something she ordered from my jewelry shop.”

Kurt perked up at Paul’s voice, “Oh! I’ll patch you in about what ever she got from you.” Kurt immediately patched him into her. Kurt has been enjoying the go between that his boss has been having with the jeweler for the last year and a half. You always knew she spent time with the man when she had a bounce in her step the next day. 

As he hanged up he pulled up papers to work on. He knew that certain things needed to be taken of care of for the next edition of Vogue.

The phone rings again. “Hello, Isabelle Wright’s office,” said Kurt as he looked over a work form.

“Hey Kurt,” said a voice, “it’s me.”

“Finn, what are you calling me at my work,” asked Kurt, as he closed said work form.

“Um, we need to be picked up from the police station. Puck and I got a bit drunk last night and-”

“Is Blaine with you,” asked Kurt. Kurt felt a stone hit his stomach; his on and off again boyfriend has been giving him that feeling of nausea for a while. It didn’t help that it was his boyfriend that was invited to his brother’s bachelor party and not him.

“No he left early said that he had things to do,” said Finn. 

Kurt let out a sigh of relief. “I should be leaving you in there,” said Kurt, “I’m going to tell Isabelle I’m leaving but coming back. You are not to get arrested again in the next 80 years. Do you understand?”

“But Kurt, It was my bachelor party,” said Finn.

“Exactly,” said Kurt wincing at not being invited, “and the only reason I’m not letting you stay for a week. Rachel would kill me any you have a wedding Saturday. Now tell me the address.”

He could hear his brother pout as Finn rattled off the address before hanging up. Kurt groaned as he hanged up the phone on his stepbrother. He was lucky Isabelle loved him so.

Kurt hanged up the phone before heading over to Isabelle’s office and waited by the door for her to finish up the call with Paul Karofsky. Kurt listened and watched her hang up. He smiled softly at her. She looked fabulous as ever in a white sweated and bold chain that hanged loose. She wore a bracelet and earing that match. He knew they all came from Paul’s jewelry store.

“What is the matter,” asked Isabelle.

“I hate doing this but my brother and Puck got arrested last night,” said Kurt, “I need to go pick him up from the jail and see what damages he caused himself.”

“His Bachelor party,” said Isabelle brushing her long hair to the side, “I’ve been their my second last fiancé and I broke up because he decided he want a threesome with two hookers on his bachelor party night in our bed while I was there. I hope things work out with him and Rachel.”

“I doubt it is that bad,” said Kurt, shaking his head.

“You know what take the day off,” said Isabelle, “You should be helping Rachel with her wedding. At the wedding you are going to finally meet Paul in person.”

Kurt laughed, “That isn’t needed. She thankfully hired a wedding planner to worry about all those detail and I can’t wait to meet Paul.”

“Just go get those dumb brothers of your,” said Isabelle, “Or I go Miranda Priestly on you and ask for you to uncook a plate of eggs for me.”

“You don’t have it in you to be like that,” said Kurt, laughing at the idea of his boss from the heavens being as needy as Miranda Priestly.

“You are right,” said Isabelle, “You go have fun. You are my most favorite staff.”

Kurt nodded, “You’re just saying that. See you Tuesday then Isabelle,” before heading to the police station to pick his brother up from the drunk tank along with Puck.

When he got there he paid for their bails. Glaring at them as a police officer walked them out.

“Indecent exposure, drinking in public,” said Kurt, “Do you know how much trouble you two are in?”

“Awww, Princess,” whined Puck, “you never let us have any fun.”

“Well you should be counting your blessing, I’m the one picking you up and not Rachel,” said Kurt as he glared at Puck. Puck gulped. Finn paled as well.

“You didn’t tell Rachel about our getting arrested did you,” asked Finn, “Because she would be really, really mad.”

“No, but you will because you communicate in good and healthy relationships,” said Kurt as his phone rang. Kurt groaned before answering it, “Hi Blaine.” Kurt glanced over at both Finn and Puck who both perked up.

“Hey Kurt. I just got the key from the landlord. I’m moving in.” 

Kurt blinked back, “Blaine, we just got back together three weeks ago. I think we need to be back together longer and work out our issues that we have…” He could feel both Finn and Puck starting to encroach. He pushed them away. 

“Don’t you love me,” asked Blaine, “if you love me you would want me to move in with you.”

Kurt sighed as he felt both Finn and Puck come up closer behind him, “I never asked you to move in…”

“Do you love me,” asked Blaine. The hurt laced in his voice.

“I … why are you asking me to tell you that I love you? I … why are you asking that?”

“Because you are the one who is not wanting your boyfriend to move in with you. I am your boyfriend. We have been together for several years. Do you love me?” Kurt sighed aggravated as both Puck and Finn were trying to listen into his phone call. He yanked away from them.

“Blaine, the last time you moved in we ended up fighting all the time. Shouldn’t we talk stuff like this through,” asked Kurt.

“We fought because you are not reason able and won’t answer questions,” snapped Blaine, Kurt knew he was probably turning read.” 

“Blaine, you are moving in with out having a conversation about moving in. Who does that? …”

“You are changing the subject. Do you love me?”

“No, I am not changing the subject, you are. What does that have to do with whether or not you should move in with me?” Both Finn and Puck now practically molded to his sides with their ears right beside his.

“It means everything. You have been putting it off for years.”

“Stop it you assholes,” snapped Kurt, pushing both Finn and Puck away from his body and completely disentangling himself from them before giving them a final glare.

“Excuse me.”

“I wasn’t talking to you,” said Kurt, turning around and glaring at both Finn and Puck. Both men pouted at him. “I have been dating you on and off since high school that has to mean something. I mean you cheated on me and I took you back… That has to mean something. Also what does love have to do with us. I mean you don’t love me and you haven’t for a long time now and I lived with that.”

Blaine was silent for a few seconds.

“I should have dated Sebastian when he asked me out,” said Blaine, “We’re done.” 

Kurt’s stomach lurched as he thought of that ferret faced, evil discount model clone of the flash asshole that smells like craigslist, “Oh god you’re going to give Sebastian a chance. Fine we are done and this is final.”

“So you two broke up,” asked Finn, staring at him confused

“Why couldn’t I tell him I love him?”

Finn shrugged confused, “I don’t know.”

“Because you don’t,” Puck said shrugging, “It is hard to say you love someone if you don’t mean it and an honest person.”

Finn patted Kurt on the shoulder, “atleast this time your apartment isn’t going to get bed bugs.”

Kurt let out a bitter laugh, “you both are still in so much trouble but thank you.”

“We’re brothers that is what we are supposed to do,” said Finn, “stick together. I mean not as close as the Winchester boys because then Rachel would have been stapled to the ceiling and set on fire and no one wants that.”

Kurt and Puck stared at him and gave each other looks of disbelief.

“I watch it with Rachel,” whined Finn, “and it’s good.”

“Buddy, we will have a good talk about good shows,” said Puck, patting Finn’s shoulder.

 

   
Chapter Two

“You are supposed to be watching my daughter,” said the king, “She is your responsibility.”

“Yes, sir,” said David, looking down at the 

“You let her get close to those boats,” said the king, “if my daughter ends up.”

“With all do respect, your daughter is the one making these decisions herself. I am the person to protect her and I do but I am not her boss and if she puts herself in danger, I’m going to pull her out of the way but she is also the one putting herself in danger,” snapped David, “if I have to put my life on the line, I will.”

“That is another thing daughter, you put the closest person you have to a brother in danger every time you do these stupid stunts of your,” said the king.

His daughter rolled her eyes, “but we are fine and we didn’t die.”

“Yeah and I can protect us,” said David.

“David, you might be a half one of them but you are half one of us which makes you also in danger of those humans they took mermaids in the past and killed them, do you think they won’t do the same to you because you can pull the I’m half one of you,” said the King, “You are my nephew you in idea and my son at heart. Both my wife and I will be devastated by your dumb decisions.” David looked away and bit his lip at the confession.

“Dad, I am not dumb,” said The Princess, “The humans are easy to tease. I can get away from them easily. They see a pretty girl and the men just go crazy for me.” The princess smirked at the glare David sent her, before shrugging.

“Sir, neither of us are going to die from human hand,” said Dave, “The humans may have found out about us from the one known as Madison but they have only caught one of us to date and she escaped.”

“There have been three of our kind taken from the humans that is known and never came back,” said the king, “They have gotten better at looking into our depths and one day our society may be found out by them. I am not to sure if we are ready for that.” The King sat back groaning as he rubbed the back of his neck from worry.

“Sir, I don’t know what to say,” David said, “I promise to keep your fish for brains daughter from doing something stupid.”

“And I promise to put Lubber brains in as much peril as I can for that comment,” said the Princess, tail splashing in anger. Dave stuck his tongue out at her.

“At least I know how dangerous humans can be,” said David.

“Coming from the guy who is a Halfling,” sniped the Princess, “I mean your Mom slept with one. Everyone knows that. You were given the name David for his transport. Not a good proper merman name but a land person one.”

Dave tensed.

The king gave his daughter a sharp look causing the Princess to look down ashamed for a second before rolling her eyes.

Dave mentally rolled his eyes. The king had a habit of not calling his daughter out on things. His tail flickering a little in annoyance but he kept his tongue. The king might see them as both his children but he did play favorites at times.

“David,” said the King, “my daughter’s life is in your hands. She looks up to the first one to leave us and I fear for her.”

“I understand, sir,” said David.

“I remember when you both were infants thinking you two would have made a beautiful pair but so many changes and so many things found out that would make that not so,” said the King, “I am proud of you two and who ever you two do take into your hearts and bed.”

“Ew,” said The Princess wrinkling her face. Dave snorted in agreement.

“You two swim along,” said the king, “and please stay away from humans.

~*~*~*~*~

“I can’t believe my brother is getting married,” said Kurt, looking up and down the wedding hall making lists of everything that has gone right.

“I, no longer have a wing man,” said Puck, “I have no one to help me pick up babes with.” Kurt glared at him and stared down at Puck’s ugly tux all the wedding party wore because Rachel had terrible taste. The shirt was underneath was blue and the rest of the suit was a navy color blue jean and the shoes were all the same brown shoes. The whole ensemble came with this tacky pink and lime green bow tie that just clashed. Kurt was ditching his tie in a garbage as soon as he could. Which was after pictures and before the reception for the wedding and if he could find a good place to throw away the tux jacket, even better.

“Next thing you know both him and Rachel will be having kids and going to their kids musicals and plays and sporting events.”

“No more guy’s nights,” said Puck as Quinn walked up to them, “Hello Quinn.”

“Shut it Puck,” said Quinn before smiling at Kurt, “Hey how are you Kurt?”

“I’m fine, and you,” said Kurt, amused by the blonde’s disdain for her ex.

“I’m well,” said Quinn, “How’s Blaine? I heard you two got back together again. Where is he?”

Kurt smiled tightly, “He couldn’t make it today.”

“I am so sorry to here that,” said Quinn, “We should get together sometime for coffee. Not next week but a following week.”

Kurt eyebrows raised in interest, “Oh and why is that?”

Quinn smiled, “I met someone new online. We have been semi-dating by chat. His name is Jason Voorhees and he owns a camp called Camp Crystal Lake. He helps troubled children make ends meet. I am going out to see it this week. He is a very kind and sweet man.”

“I am so happy for you Quinn,” said Kurt, feeling a twinge of jealousy.

“He sounds really familiar, Quinn,” Puck said, “I can’t put my finger on it but that name sounds like someone you shouldn’t be dating.” Kurt patted Puck’s back. 

“Well Puck we broke and I don’t care about your thoughts on who I date,” said Quinn, “I’ll see you later Kurt.”

“When you get back from seeing the boyfriend. Tell me all about it,” said Kurt. Both Kurt and Puck watched her walk into the temple.

“Kurt,” said Isabelle walking up to him with a greying older man on her arm. Not Isabelle’s norm 20 something year old taste but the way she glanced at him made Kurt’s heart melt at his mentor’s happiness and his stomach nauseous in jealousy. “I want you to meet Paul. Paul this is my most favorite intern turn assistant that I have.” 

“You are just saying that Isabelle,” said Kurt.

“It is good to finally put a face to a voice and yes you are her favorite. She talks about you like if she wished you were her own son,” said Paul as he shook Kurt’s hand.

Kurt blushed as he pulled his hand away as Isabelle took it, “Um, I’m sure-”

“Oh shush I don’t, well only a tiny bit,” said Isabelle, patting it and looking around, “Where is Blaine?”

“Oh he has the stomach flu,” said Kurt grimacing, “He just couldn’t make it.” Kurt watched as his boss tried to hide her joy. He knew that she didn’t like him.

“That is a shame,” said Isabelle, “We won’t be able to go to the reception.”

“It is very nice meeting you in person, Paul.”

“Likewise Kurt,” said Paul.

“Come on dear,” said Isabelle as she pulled Paul along. The man walking slightly behind her but Kurt knew he was looking at her like as if she hung the moon.

“They make a cute couple,” said Puck.

“They do,” said Kurt.

“It’s killing you,” said Puck.

“Why can’t I love Blaine,” asked Kurt, “I mean he is talented, smart, handsome, is able to win people over too easily. Why can’t I love him?”

“I don’t know,” said Puck.

“He is perfect in every way possible,” said Kurt.

“No one is perfect and Blaine was hardly perfect and you know that,” said Puck, “I heard enough of your fights to know that he never did like it when he thought you succeeded more then him and you know it.” Before turning around and ogling a woman’s behind.

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes at Puck’s lechery, “Look we should probably help people to seats.” 

“Hello, Kurt, Puck,” said Allen Bauer, Finn and Puck’s boss as him and his wife walked up to them. Kurt smiled at the man and woman in question. He met them a few times before and Madison had something about her that always made him at ease.

“Allen, Madison,” said Kurt shaking, “It is very nice seeing you two?”

“Hey boss,” said Puck, giving a half wave to the man. Puck enjoyed talking with Puck’s boss and his wife. Madison always had the most interesting views on politics and fashion.

“Hey Kurt,” said Madison, hugging him, “How are you?”

“I’m great, and you? I heard that you two had a third grandchild on the way,” said Kurt.

“Yeah,” Allen said, “Kendra is expecting another with Sara and Troy is also going to be marrying soon.”

“So Troy is marrying what is her name again Abigail,” said Puck, “I like Abigail.”

“She is a swell girl,” said Allen.

“I love watching her dance,” said Madison causing Allen to laugh and wince. Kurt nodded in sympathy, it’s not everyday that you find out your wife watched your future daughter in law strip as moral support.

“Yeah, Freddie would have loved that girl,” said Allen, shaking his head, “Freddie loved being an uncle to our kids.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow and glanced at Puck.

“Freddie was his brother. He died in 94,” whispered Puck into his ear.

Kurt nodded in understanding, he was glad he never went through that. 

“Kurt are you seeing anyone,” asked Madison, “I heard you were but-” Madison always reminded him of a sea fairy who lost her way home and just happened to find a new one in Allen.

“My boyfriend and I just broke up,” said Kurt, “yesterday, actually. It’s kind of embarrassing.”

“I know how that is,” said Allen, “Keep your head up. There is a fish in the sea just waiting for you.”

“Thank you,” said Kurt, feeling a weight life off him. The few times he met Allen he couldn’t help but think how wonderfully down to earth he was.

“We’ll just head on in,” said Allen, “it was nice seeing you two.”

“It was nice seeing you two as well,” said Kurt, waving them away.

“Hey, Kurt, promise me won’t make fun of me for balling my eyes,” said Puck, slapping Kurt on the shoulder.

“As long as you don’t make fun of me for being bitter while single,” said Kurt, “and stop me from doing something stupid.”

Puck nodded his head, “deal.”

Both Kurt and Puck sat through the wedding. Kurt watched as he looked out in the crowd and saw every single sickingly sweet in love couple and watched as his brother and friend marry in disgusting sweet manner. He turned to Puck and could see the man blubbering away. Kurt rolled his eyes and only when the priest asked if anyone was against said union did Puck step on Kurt’s toe to stop him from saying anything. Kurt thought he did so with too much force. 

At the wedding reception Kurt slowly drank himself into a stupor with Puck piling on the shots.

“The wedding was horrible,” said Kurt, almost lying on the table in front of him, “everything went off with out a hitch and no body died.”

“It was beautiful and you know it,” said Puck, “Want another shot?”

Kurt nodded his head, “Yes, it was beautiful, disgustingly so beautiful and No I don’t want a shot, Puck. Puck What I want is - I want to get married to a handsome husband, and adopt a few children and go see their plays and watch their softball games. I want to be loved and have a family. Am I asking to much?”

“No,” said Puck rolling his eyes, “you’ll get it one day.”

“No, I won’t. I’m unloveable and I am unable to love. It is never happening,” whined Kurt.

“Is anything a matter with Kurt,” asked Brittany walking up behind them, causing Kurt to jerk and almost fall off his bar stool only to be held up by Puck.

“Nah Brittany my brother is feeling sorry for himself,” said Puck, “How is Fondue for Two doing?”

“It’s been cancelled. The last episode was filmed yesterday,” said Brittany.

“Hey bartender, we need three more shots,” said Puck to a man behind the counter, “my brother here is not feeling sorry enough for himself and this pretty lady is needing a pick me up from being fired.”

“Kurt, just because you haven’t found yourself another unicorn doesn’t mean they aren’t out there. I mean I met my manatee for life when I was little and I know one day we’re going to get together and married one day,” said Brittany putting down a shot in front of the two men. Kurt immediately downed the shot immediately, not drunk enough or in the mood to handle Brittany’s mental wheel hamster with out more liquor in his system. 

Puck just nodded and smiled at her, “That’s nice Brittany.”

“Look you can mope here or we both can go somewhere that is enjoyable,” said Puck, “both you and I can get a plain tonight, go down to Las Vegas, hit up the strip and on Monday night fly back before you have to go to work Monday,” said Puck, “I will even be willing to go into a gay strip joint and buy you a lap dance from the sexiest stripper in the joint for you. I think-”

“Or you could come Manatee searching with me,” said Brittany, “I know that there are tons out in Cape Cod.”

Puck sighed, “I think anyone sane would rather get a nice lap dance from a stripper in Las Vegas.”

“Well, lap dances are nice,” said Brittany, “but the ocean has mermaids in it. I mean I never saw one but I know it.”

“Brittany, Manatee’s are not in cape cod,” said Kurt, “Manatee’s are an animal that is in need of warmer water to survive. Manatee’s were the creatures mistaken for mermaids.”

“Wow, that explains why Ariel and them were in the Caribbean,” said Brittany.

Both Kurt and Puck stared at her before Puck gently her hand, “Brittany are you by chance talking about mermaids? Half fish, half human creatures?”

“Yeah, Manatees,” said Brittany.

“Brittany, those are mermaids,” said Kurt, “and they do not exist. Manatees do, but mermaids do not exist. They sound nice and interesting but such things like mermaids, fairies, unicorns, they don’t exist. Magic doesn’t exist and as a scientist you should know that.”

Brittany stared at him hurt and Kurt winced before looking away, “It is okay Kurt, sometimes you need to see one to believe in one. I know they exist because my great uncle saw one.”

“So what happens if you do see a mermaid, will you prove that they exist,” asked Puck.

“No,” said Brittany, “I just want to see one. Proving they exist? Never. Our government would just have her killed. It almost happened once, my great uncle would know.”

Both Puck and Kurt shared a look, Puck snickered, “Sure Brittany, what every you say? If you want to go manatee hunting, go to Florida instead.”

“You know, Brittany, I think I am going to join you in Cape Cod,” said Kurt, “I need fresh air from the city.”

“What,” said Puck, staring at Kurt in shock.

“It is away from all things Blaine loves,” said Kurt, “and one of the calmest places to put a mind at ease. So yeah I want to be at Cape Cod.”

Puck rolled his eyes, “Yeah you two have fun up there,” before going back drinking. 

“I’ll pay for the cab,” said Kurt.

“It would be over a $300 cab ride,” yelped Brittany, causing a taxi to come to a screeching halt.

“But we will get there faster,” said Kurt as they walked out of the bar and Kurt hailed a cab. Kurt opened the car door for Brittany to get into it before following after.

“Where to,” said the cabby.

“Cape Cod,” said Kurt.

The cab driver turned around, “do you have money for that?”

“Yes, I do,” said Kurt, “Or I wouldn’t be asking you to do that.”

The cab driver snorted, “your money,” before driving causing both Brittany and Kurt to lurch around in their seats. Both Brittany and Kurt quickly put on their seat belts.

“I’ll pay you back Kurt,” said Brittany settling into his side.

“There is no need,” said Kurt, glancing out the window.  
   
Chapter Three  
“Frank, It was good talking to you and you should call your daughter and tell her about the aliens you saw,” said Brittany to the cab driver that they found out was named Frank. Kurt had listened in silence as the two talked about aliens, mermaids and every non-existent creature he could think of through out the whole trip to Massachusetts. 

“You know what I think I will,” said Frank, Kurt and Brittany’s can driver, “You really are a nice person to talk to. I always did enjoy watching you on that Fondue show of yours”

“Oh, drop us off here,” said Brittany to the cab driver, which slowed the Taxi down to a stop.

“We’re not even close enough to our destination,” said Kurt waving at the window while eying her.

“I know,” said Brittany, “But that is a lot of money and we can get there by boat which is cheaper.”

“Are you two wanting to keep going or not,” asked the cabby, named Frank.

Kurt sighed before hand before handing Frank $700 in cash. Frank grinned at the cash with pride. Kurt rolled his eyes, “we’re getting out here” before opening the car door and stepping out.

“Suit your selves,” said Frank, as Kurt helped Brittany get out of the car.

“Always a gentleman,” said Brittany.

“Always one to a lady like yourself.” Kurt looked around to get his bearings of where they just came from as the two headed for a near by pier.

“Oh god, its Jacob,” said Brittany groaning, “he smells like sadness.”

“Who is he,” asked Kurt staring down the pier at a man that Kurt couldn’t help but stereotype as Jewish.

“He is my Cousin of sorts, he is my cousins once removed, cousin once-removed, we’re not really related but ,” explained Brittany, “our family all gets together on New Years and celebrates. I caught him smelling my underwear once when we were both thirteen and I beat him with an umbrella for it.”

Kurt paused in mid step, “We can go the other way if you don’t want to- there are other piers we can get a boat from.”

“What are doing here,” said Jacob, “Well if it isn’t my nemesis in the family. You are looking for mermaids aren’t you?”

Brittany groaned, “Jacob, This is Kurt. He doesn’t believe in mermaids. So not going looking for mermaids with a non-believer.”

“This is my scoop and you and JJ White can both screw off the mermaid story is mine,” said Jacob.

“Jacob, I just dated JJ for three weeks and haven’t talked since,” Brittany rolled her eyes, “Besides you know my policy on mermaids. Mermaid’s get to choose when they decide to tell the world of their existence not us. Uncle Walter-”

“Uncle Walter is dead,” said Jacob, “and kept the location quiet of that one mermaid he outed very quiet.”

“Because they were going to kill her and play the piano with her insides,” said Brittany, “this is why Lord Tubbington doesn’t like you and blacklisted you from his drug deals, if he catches you on his route he will kill you. Just because you are so mean and horrible.”

“Lord Tubbington is just a cat. I am not afraid of some cat,” said Jacob. 

Kurt watched the two argue. His head felt like a ping pong and it didn’t shock him that in all the years he knew Brittany this is the first time, he has ever heard of Jacob, let a lone meet the man.

“C’mon Kurt, we’ll find another boat on another pier like you said, this one smells of infected asshole.” Brittany stormed off the pier with Kurt following right behind her.

“Wow,” said Kurt as he stumbled to keep up with her.

Brittany stopped before running her hands through her blonde hair in frustration, “I’m sorry, Kurt, I don’t normally lose my temper like that. He just gets me so mad at times.”

“So what is the story behind ‘cousin Jacob’ and you,” asked Kurt.

“He was just a creepy relative that used to sniff every girl in our family’s underwear. I caught him doing it once and called him out.”

“You told me you beat him with an umbrella which is reasonable,” said Kurt, “The smelling family members underwear is weird and gross.”

“He didn’t really like that and he smells bad. Plus he never did like that Uncle Walter liked me more,” said Brittany, her face twisted in disgust.

“So really big creep,” said Kurt, “So your uncle liked you more because?”

“Because Jacob is a creep and I reminded him of the mermaid he saw. He was going to introduce her to me one time but,” said Brittany, “drunk driver happened. He died on the way to the hospital. It was a really bad day for the family.”

Kurt nodded, “Family loss is difficult.”

Brittany nodded, “your mom was really young when she past away.”

“Cancer,” said Kurt, “I was too young to have many memories of her, my strongest memory is her scent. I just have an old dresser that has her scent on it because I spilled her perfume all over it.”

Brittany sighed before perking up, “let’s go mermaid hunting. That would cheer us up from this sad conversation.”

Kurt laughed, “Sure, Britt. What ever you say.” 

She beamed at him with pure joy, “You know Kurt. One day I will make a believer out of you.”

Kurt snorted, “Yeah, I bet you are right, Britt.”

“HEY,” yelled a man, “coming up to them. Look I have a boat nearby and the other guy you fought with told us he would pay us all to make sure you don’t get across the bay.” The man walked with a heavy limp and with a cane.

Brittany sighed, “Of course he did.”

“And well I’m not great at following rules. Where are you needing to go over the bay to get to?”

“Thank you so much,” said Kurt, “We’re trying to get to Provincetown.”

“Oh,” said the man, “what for?”

“We’ll probably find a nice bed and breakfast and have a break from the City,” said Brittany, “My name is Brittany and this is Kurt.”

“Huh, I’m Gerald but you can call me Gerald,” said Gerald, “So how long have you two been married?”

Kurt stumbled over his feet.

“We’ve been married about six months,” said Brittany, “he is my most favorite husband to date.”

Gerald laughed, “How many husband’s have you had?”

“Just the one,” said Brittany, shrugging cheerfully.

Kurt stared at her as she asked the man about his leg as they made their way back to the docks they just left. He told her that he got bit by a shark and it realized how gross he was and swam off before bursting out laughing about how it was his own fault for being in the shark’s way.

As they got on the dock Jacob and his crew glared at them, as they got onto a boat of their own. Brittany smiled and waved at him. Both Kurt and Gerald snickered.

As the three got on a small boat, it was a nice size with enough room for some walking on it. It was a pail blue boat with the name ‘David Bowie II’ on it. The boat had a place for a few fishing lines and had a little bucket of worms and gets. Kurt gagged as he could see that the man didn’t really seem to care about the fact that there was something greasy on the floor of the boat.

Kurt made his way to one of the many seats the boat seemed to have as Brittany kept asking Gerald questions about his life and Gerald seemed happy to answer them all. Kurt watched in fondness of her.

Kurt sat back out at the water and waited for the other side to come closer. Kurt glanced over to Brittany and Gerald chattering away as Gerald steered the boat only for the boat to sputter to the

“Kurt,” yelled Brittany as she watched him slip on a puddle of water and his head bang on the side of the boat as he went over the side. Kurt felt the whole world go black before he hit the water.

“Fuck,” said Gerald looking over the boat, “my stump leg will just pull us both down if I get in. I am so sorry.”

“I can’t swim,” said Brittany, “Oh god Kurt.” She burst into tears.

Gerald looked at her and in the water before standing up, “I am going to try saving him.”

“No, you told me you can’t swim,” said Brittany, “Don’t leave me here.”

“I am so sorry. I should have listened to my doctor,” said Gerald, as he patted her on her shoulder. “The radio. I am going to call for help.” Gerald jumped up and limped to the steering wheel of boat and grabbed the radio and started calling for back up and telling someone on the other side their co-ordinates.

“Please someone save him,” said Brittany in a whisper as woman with a fin swam by underneath the boat. Brittany gasped. 

   
Chapter Four

Kurt woke to a man sitting beside him on the beach. The man was absently petting his head while looking out. Kurt let out a moan that caused the large man to jerk his hand away from him. Kurt grabbed it before the man could run away from him.

“Wait,” said Kurt, the man pulling them both to their feet. Kurt glanced down at the naked man in front of him. Kurt gulped as the man wasn’t a skinny lithe man but a larger man with muscle mass, a soft belly but he knew there was muscle there. Kurt glanced at him penis before blushing and quickly looking the man in the face. The man watched him in amusement, “you were the one who saved my life.” The man’s hair was long and curly that didn’t fit his face. He had an un-kept looking, long mustache and beard that looked like he never took care of it. Kurt longed to touch his chest but also wanted a pair of scissors and a shaver to get at his hair.

The man stared at him in confusion, before shrugging.

Kurt stared at him. “You don’t speak English,” Kurt said before letting out a huff of laughter, “I mean of course you don’t.” Kurt smiled at him and watched as a light bulb practically flashed in the man’s face before the man leaned in and captured his lips with his own.

Kurt let out a gasp as he froze for a second before wrapping his arms around the man chest. The kiss deepening as Kurt pushed the man’s lips apart with his own causing a grown come from the other man as the other man pulled him closer and onto his lap. The other man’s tongue sliding into his lips, He could feel how much the other man wanted him which was very much the same as how much he wanted the other man.

There was a splash coming from the water causing both men to jerk away from each other. The two glanced at the water to see a beautiful latina woman in the water. Kurt watched as the man scold at her before jerking a rude sign at her. The woman rolled her eyes before the man turned his eyes towards Kurt and giving him a final breathtaking kiss. Kurt did not notice the man lift his wallet from his back pocket before pushing Kurt off his lap in a softy manner. He didn’t notice until the man was walking slowly away from him with it in hand.

“Hey that is my wallet, bring that back. I need that,” said Kurt. The man burst into a run and jumped into the water. The woman burst out laughing at the two swam away. 

“Fuck you,” yelled Kurt, “You are lucky. I can’t swim.” Kurt touched his lips. The man’s lips were delicious before anger seized his brain at the man’s thievery and storming off the beach and thought of ways to get home.

 

~*~*~*~

“Why did you save that human,” said the Princess, “he wasn’t that great to look at. His mouth was too long.”

“You like women only,” said David as they swam, “so what do you know about hot guys?”

She stopped swimming, “Yeah, that isn’t telling me much.”

“It’s him. The one and he has gotten better looking with age and going to get better.” said David, he watched as the light slowly dawn on her face.

“So fancy pants princess boy is your type. I took you for the big and burly guy type since your last man in your cove was just that and the man before that.”

“My type is the type that likes me,” said David, “and in this is something that can tell us where he lives so I can or memento.”

“So you want to see him again,” said the Princess, grabbing the item he was holding in his hands and started going through it, “What would this do? This flap thing you took from his behind? It has things in it-”

“Give it back you, sea cow,” said David.

“And a location. Is my little bodyguard going to go on a trip to find the man of his dreams? I’m coming with you.”

“No you are not,” snapped David yanking it from his pocket, “that is a pipe dream and we both know it.”

“You need closure from that guy and we both know it and if we do it right. Papa will never know.”

David bit his lip and swam nervously swishing his tail, “I hope you are right.’

“I am so,” said the Princess, “Because you need to get action and-”

Dave stared at her swimming in place before something dawned on him, “you saw a pretty girl. A blonde most likely.”

“And I will get laid too,” said Santana, “Saw only a glimpse, she was hot.”

“This week is going to be hell,” grumbled David, swimming after the now named Santana, “what would your father say?”

“Nothing, we will tell him that I am going to go visit our friends in the southern seas for two months and learn about the customs there. We will go to the southern seas after a few days with your human boy.”

“And when he finds out you lied and I get gutted like a fish for your lies, what then,” asked David, rubbing his face.

She shrugged, “He won’t gut you like a fish. You are his son in heart. We both get off easy when it comes to him. He only gave you the job you have to keep us together as much as possible.”

David nodded. “Your going to be a great queen one day,” said David, “just not now.”

The two not realizing they are swimming right by a human in scuba gear who is watching them in shock as they chatted away in what to him sounded like clicks and squeaks similar to dolphin.

 

~*~*~*~

Kurt wondered the beach for a while before coming across a little gas station in the closest town. Kurt wondered in and asked to use the phone and called the one person he knew who would answer and the few phone numbers he held in memory, Puck’s. 

He could here the freaking out on the phone. The call didn’t last long but he soon found that Puck was on his way to pick him up and was in Massachusetts already to pick up Brittany. Kurt informed him quickly about the location of the store he was calling from and hanged up. He went outside and waited for his ride.

As soon as Puck and Brittany showed up he waved at them as they both got out of the car. Brittany ran over and wrapped her arms around him.

“I saw a mermaid,” said Brittany, “Kurt, I am so glad you are alive. I am sure a mermaid saved you.”

“A man saved me,” said Kurt, “A very naked man that can swim really well and probably we didn’t notice him.”

“I know what I saw but it is okay, Kurt, I understand who you don’t believe in mermaids,” reassured Brittany rubbing his arms. “Jacob is still looking for a mermaid. He is not going to be happy that I saw one before him. He even has scuba gear to look for it and I didn’t need any.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, “Well if you won one over that asshole then this was a good weekend for all.”

“Not really you almost drowned and we would have been lost a good friend and brother,” said Puck.

“Does Finn know yet about what happened,” said Kurt, tensing.

“No, once we got back to New York we were going to call Finn and tell him about the accident but at the moment he is probably high in the sky on the way to Cuba for his Honeymoon with Rachel.”

Kurt sighed in relief, “That is good. We are not to tell Finn about me almost drowning. It’s bad enough that Carole and Burt are dead. It’s another to find out I died as well. He doesn’t need this on his plate.”

“Princess, you almost died, he should know that,” said Puck.

Kurt nodded his head. “But I didn’t and I am the one who looks after him, not the other way around and he doesn’t need to know this.”

Puck and Brittany shared a hesitated look.

“Please, I need you two not to tell him about this. I need this,” said Kurt.

Puck made an annoyed grunt, “Finn is a grown assed man who just got married and probably in a few years be a father himself-”

“Puck, Please,” said Kurt, feeling drained, “I need this. After he gets back from his honeymoon then we tell him, okay?”

Puck rolled his eyes and Kurt could tell he was annoyed, “Fine but I don’t like this.”

“I know. I just have a lot on my plate and I don’t need him underfoot worrying and Rachel using this against me when she decides she is going to be petty. I need to also get all the stuff in my wallet replaced and-”

“What happened to your wallet,” asked Puck.

“The guy who saved me lifted my wallet,” said Kurt, “so not the best guy.” Kurt licked his lips as the kiss came back to him. If he saw that man again, he was going to choke him to death. He just didn’t want to question his methods, which flipped between his hands around the man’s throat or his tongue down it.

Puck snorted, “Yeah, well if I ever meet the guy, I’m buying him a beer for saving your gay ass and punching him for stealing your wallet. How does that sound to you?”

“You sound like you care so much about me,” said Kurt, chuckling.

Puck nodded, “I gave up a trip to Vegas to come save your ass. I won’t do that for just anyone.”

“Kurt, let’s get you home and changed into something nice and warm-” said Brittany as she ran her fingers through her hair, “-I’m also glad your not dead.”

“Same, Britt, same.” Kurt sighed as he leaned over and wrapped an arm around her, “now let’s go home. I think we are all done for adventure for today.”  
   
Chapter Five

Kurt groaned as he walked into work on the Monday morning. Isabelle making her regular morning tea that she had that she claimed was her way cutting back coffee but he knew she had at least two cups of it before coming to work. Kurt made his way over to the coffee pot and started making a pot.

“Good morning, Kurt,” said Isabelle before noting a bruise on the top of his head, “didn’t I give you today off? Also you look terrible.”

Kurt paused what he was doing, “Thanks and I didn’t need a day off.”

“I’m sorry what happened to your head,” asked Isabelle.

“Boating accident, I slipped and clonked my head on the side before falling over. In the end everything turned out fine but-“

“You had a head injury and you almost drowned,” said Isabelle, “you shouldn’t be at work at all. Have you see a doctor?”

“No I haven’t seen a doctor and I am completely fine. I can’t just take time off, I need to keep myself busy,” said Kurt, “I would rather work then have time off. Work is like a vacation at times. ”

“Well Blaine must have worried about you and worrying now,” said Isabelle, squeezing his shoulder.

Kurt sighed, “Blaine and me broke up the day before Finn and Rachel married.”

Isabelle tipped her head to the side in sympathy, “I’m sorry to hear that. You sound like you had an awful weekend.”

“It is all good and fine, I just need a few days to work and do things around the office,” said Kurt, “I might need Wednesday off in the morning.”

“Oh,” said Isabelle.

“My wallet got stolen,” said Kurt, “I had my debit card and all things computerized in some place of getting replaced. It is not a fun situation. So I am going to go and work.”

“I completely understand,” said Isabelle, “just take your mind off it. Things will turn around eventually. Love is probably around the corner.”

“I hope you’re right,” said Kurt, mentally laughing that he would find someone to love him and him love back.

~*~*~*~*~

“This is a bad idea,” said David in their native tongue. The two waiting for their tails to dry off and become legs in a small dry alcove.

Santana rolled her eyes as she stretched herself out in their hiding space, “Nothing bad is going to happen, you are just going to meet the human you love and I get to check out the human world. No one will know.”

“They wear stuff,” said David, “they have things draped on their bodies.” He was glancing around the small area they were in for something they could use to dry. He glared at her for taking up too much space, there were too many people around and if they got caught and exposed bad things would happen.

“Yeah and I am pretty sure that is not mandatory I have swam by many beaches and they have been in stuff and not several times so stop being a worry wart.” The princess pushed herself out of the water and

David groaned before grumbling, “I am not too sure about that.” 

The two walking up a pier and the two could feel everyone’s stares. Santana noticed immediately someone cover their children’s faces to hide them from the public indecency. One little girl trying to get a good hard look at Santana, a look she knew as a child when she saw someone pretty. She wondered if the little girl’s mother knew about her daughter being of the goddess view. The princess glanced at David who held tightly the small wallet in his hands like a lifeline

The two both found themselves being yanked into the back of a mobility item with wheels with weird bracelets around their wrists. The princess wondered if they had to be tide down like the people in the front of it were. She could see that David did not seem to enjoy his little safety net being taken from him. She watched him glower at the two men who seemed to be laughing over the content of it and she didn’t care to try understanding them. She wondered how did the one known as Madison handle her first time going about the walking ones world.

~*~*~*~*~

Kurt was tired of his day. He couldn't get any work done too many of his co-workers seemed to find out and wanted to come and ask him if he was okay. He would tell them he was fine and they would do a song and dance.

But at that moment he was trying not to think of it all. He didn’t want to think of how he was going to replace his and having to get everything replaced especially since all those things in it were extremely important like bankcards and identification cards. Every time he thought about that he kept getting flashbacks to the kiss from the man who stole it. The man did know how to kiss.

Kurt felt a text go off. He groaned as he read the text from Puck, “you shouldn’t be at work. You need to tell Finn about the drowning accident.” He knew exactly who it was from before reading the name. He didn't want to know when Puck decided to be a responsible adult for once and quite frankly he found it frightening to think about at times. He semi-realized his almost dying helped that out and that was another thing he didn't want to think about. 

He quickly sent back a text saying, “when he is a week back from his honeymoon. He is in Brazil. He doesn’t need to worry about this now.” Kurt felt vindictive pleasure in sending it off.

He settled in before groaning as the phone went off, “Hello Isabelle Wright’s office, Vogue. Kurt Hummel speaking.”

“Ahh Mister Hummel, this is NYPD 99, We got some mute friends down here for you again. Both naked as your first batch of friends,” said the officer on the other end, “we are coming into a bit of habit with you and your friends needing more clothes.”

Kurt groaned, “I am so sorry officer. I am going to send out an e-mail to everyone tonight about keeping their clothes on in public. I’ll be right down.” 

“These friends of yours isn’t really talkative but one did have your wallet,” said the officer, “Since we had your number on file we just knew the exact person to call.” 

Kurt gaped in the phone staring into space. “Oh thank you officer, I’ll be right down.”

Kurt went down to Isabelle’s office soon after the phone call. He looked into the room to see, that Isabelle was doing paper work. She was at the moment wearing her “thinking” glasses that he knew she refused to say her prescription glasses.

“Hey, Isabelle,” said Kurt knocking on her office door causing the woman to look up, “I hate to do this.”

She frowned, “hate to do what.” 

“I am needing to cut work short like Friday. It is a long story and I will explain later.”

“Of course,” said Isabelle waving him away, “I am going to need details later.”

Kurt made his way down to the police station. He walked in calmly but his heart was pounding,”

“Officers,” said Kurt approaching the desk, “I’m Kurt Hummel, you called me in.

“Ahh Mr. Hummel it is good to see you again,” said an Officer, “Your naked duo 2.0 is sitting over at the desks over there.”

“Thank you, Officer McCormack,” said Kurt, “I am so sorry.”

Kurt turned around and there sat the many in a pair of pants and the woman in a long t-shirt. “You," said Kurt as soon as he saw the man. 

The man grinned sheepishly before leaning over and kissing Kurt and handing him back his wallet. Kurt stared at him gaping. 

"You are an asshole." 

The man shrugged again before leaning down again and kissing Kurt again. “You are a giant asshole.”

"So these two are your friends," asked the police officer, "you really need to get new friends who know to keep their clothes on."

"Or get them all to move to a nudist colony where they can not wear clothes," said Kurt, "trust me on this officer. This is the last time any one I know is going to be running around naked in New York of all places or anywhere else."

“That is what I am wanting to hear," said the officer, "your boyfriend here also wouldn't leave his lady friends side."

"Trust me, officer, I don't think anything is going on between each other," said Kurt as the woman shrugged at him unrepentantly. The man beside her jabbed her side causing her to glance at him with the glare. The man smirked at her in a way that said he didn’t care. Kurt sighed. He slowly paid the fines and took the two out of the police station.

"Can either of you tell me why I saved either of your asses from criminal charges or going to keep acting like children,” asked Kurt.

The two winced at his tone. The man at least looked repentant. He glared at the woman who shrugged back in a flippant manner. 

"Unbelievable, I'm calling Brittany and having her babysit you too. That is the only reason I am letting you not rot in jail by the way and this is ridiculous I’m scolding you both like you are children and I don’t know either of you."

He turned a looked at them as they both shrugged.

Kurt stared at them. "Okay fine be that way." he quickly pulled out his phone and called Brittany.

She answered immediately, "Hey Kurt. You alright?"

"I found the man and woman who saved me," said Kurt, "they turned up somewhere with out clothes on."

Brittany paused, "really?"

"Yes, and I need you to look after them while I'm at work beside. You though they might be-"

"I am on my way. They are Mermaid's I know it. I just know it. I'll meet you at your place."

Kurt let out a laugh, "yeah sure they are your mermaids. You can get out of them how their fins became legs and vice versa." 

"Kurt that is rude to ask," said Brittany, "and obvious. It’s magic that allows that to happen. You can’t explain magic.”

“I can’t ask any way they are both mute most likely.”

“I’ll be over as soon as I can with Lord Tubbington,” said Brittany, “I need to make sure he doesn’t try seeing his drug dealer again.”

Kurt sighed, “I- okay. Bring your drug addicted cat.”

Kurt sighed as he got off the phone as he felt a body behind him and arms wrapped around him. He sighed and leaned back into it. The man seemed to put his head on his shoulder.

The woman walked by them and seemed to be staring at everything around them Kurt watched as she started walking out into traffic. “Jesus Christ,” said Kurt as he ran after her and pulled her out of the way of an in coming car. 

“Hey lady watch where you are going,” yelled a taxi. The man who snuggled up to him before stepped around him and growled at the cab driver.

Kurt watched as the man eyes lit up in fear and sped off as fast as you could in car on car traffic.

“Okay no more of that,” said Kurt grabbing both of their hands as they walked through the city. He knew people wouldn’t like him taking up so much space in the streets but every so often one of them would try to veer off to look at something. Kurt imagined getting himself a pair of kiddie leashes for the two because how much it felt like he was herding two children. The man seemed to be the one most closest and needy of the two.

Kurt pulled them through the lobby doors nodding at the old lady who lived in the apartment across from him going out; with a backpack he knew was for her Bingo that she went to on Wednesdays.

He pulled the two both in front of the elevators. He felt the man press his entire body into him and he leaned back and sighed. He felt the man pull him closer and felt the man’s arousal push into him. He could feel his own arousal at this man’s body and he looked over at the Latina woman with them and couldn’t help but think her presence was a cock block. She was too busy switching between smirking at them like she knew something and staring at something that has caught her eyes.

As the door opened he pulled them in Brittany standing in front of them, her cat in a cat carrier beside her. He watched as her eyes go from him to the woman beside him. Brittany glanced down at her and smiled with a head tilt. He could see her calculating how long it would take before she could get the other woman in her bed.

Kurt groaned. 

“Look I have to get back to work can you look after my thieves for the moment,” said Kurt as he unlocked the apartment door.

“I can do that,” said Brittany as she picked up her cat carrier and carried it into the apartment both almost naked people following her in.

“So are you single,” Brittany asked the woman who seemed to flirt back.

“She can’t speak English,” said Kurt, “or she is mute. Both are like that.” 

Kurt watched as the man looked around the room. He sighed before walking into his bedroom to grab sweat pants and the sweater he took from his Dad’s closet the day they arranged for his funeral. He smelled it softly. He sighed thinking of the day they got the news of both his father and Carol’s death. Kurt felt arms wrap around him and lips on his neck. He sighed and tilted his head as the man behind him kissed it.

Kurt tensed up and slowly pulled away from the man and turning to face him. Kurt gulped as he nervously started rambling, “I was going to get you guys some clothes. I have some sweat pants that your lady friend can wear and you this sweater. We’ll sort out the clothes issue when I get back from work by taking you two down to Bloomingdales and you can’t speak English so-”

The man cupped Kurt’s face causing him to trail off as the man slowly glanced down at his lip and looked back into his eyes. Kurt nodded his slightly. The man slowly leaned over and pressed his lips to Kurt’s softly. The two articles of clothes in Kurt’s arms falling to the floor as he dropped them and stepped closer to the other man, he wrapped his arms around him. Kurt pulled away and the two stared as Kurt pulled the man’s head in for another kiss.

He wished he knew the other’s name.

The man pulled away and said, “David.” 

Kurt stared at him in confusion, as put his hand to his chest, “David.” The man winced as he said his name, before placing a hand on Kurt’s chest, “Kurt.” 

“Your name is David,” said Kurt.

David nodded at him as a smile tugged on his face, before lust came across his face.

Kurt nodded before leaning in and kissing him again.

“I shouldn’t be doing that, this,” said Kurt, “you stole my wallet.” 

Dave shrugged before pulling Kurt close by the ass and kissing him again. Kurt gasped and wrapped his arms around David’s neck. His tongue licked into David’s their tongue’s stroking each other. He could feel David’s need for him pressing against his own.

Kurt pushed David against the bed. “Okay, I should be going back to work but,” said Kurt before crawling on the sprawled man who yanked him down into another searing kiss, “first this.” 

~*~*~*

“It is taking them awhile to get you clothes,” said Brittany as she opened the door for Lord Tubbington to get out of his carrier. The fat cat flopped down in it as if not caring that his freedom was that far. She went into the bathroom to find a brush, grabbing it before going back into Kurt’s living room and sat down on the couch. The other woman was looking around the room at all the things. Brittany watched her.

“Our world must be so different from your own,” said Brittany, “what is your world like? What kind of things do you like? Is there any games you used to play? Anything you enjoy? Any foods you love eating? Do you have pets? Is that such a thing?” The woman turned and stared at her confused. 

“You can’t understand me,” said Brittany, blushing, “I mean obviously your society has it’s own languages and culture and way of life. I should know. I just want to know more about you.”

The woman laughed before sitting down close to Brittany. Brittany patted between her legs. The woman smirked before slinking forward almost into Brittany’s lap. Brittany smiled as she pulled the other woman closer. 

Brittany turned her head slightly to the side as she tenderly reached up and started playing with the other woman’s hair. The other woman just sat there watching in amusement.

“So soft,” said Brittany, “you’re an angel from the water.”

The other woman preened understanding that she was being complimented. “We need a name for you,” said Brittany, “‘Hey You’ is a terrible name to call someone or Jacob. Jacob is a terrible name to call someone and should be grounds for child abuse.”

The woman laughed causing Brittany to blush. The woman leaned forward and with a finger booped Brittany’s nose causing her to glance down and blush redder. When Brittany looked up again the other woman kissed her.

Brittany pulled the other woman into a hug forgetting the brush before grabbing a remote and turning on the TV for them to watch as quiet moans came from the bedroom.

~*~*~*~

Kurt stepped out of the bedroom to both women snuggled up on the couch, the pair of sweatpants in hand. The two turned and smirked at him.

“Wanky,” said Brittany.

“No talking,” said Kurt, “David and me are grown adults who made a grown adult decision.” 

“The sex sounded amazing,” said Brittany, “How was it?”

Kurt blushed, “Shut up. I have to get back to work. Could you take them shopping for a few item.” Kurt threw the pants at the two women, not being able to look them in the eye as David walked out of the room in pants again, pulling on the sweatshirt before pulling Kurt into another kiss. He pushed Kurt into the door as Kurt kissed back. He knew the kisses were becoming Lewd. David pushed Kurt against the door.

Brittany coughed into her fist causing the two to part, “I thought you were going back to work Kurt.”

“Right,” said Kurt, disentangling himself from David with great difficulty, “You kiss too good for words.” 

Dave shrugged quietly.

“I am just going to go to work,” said Kurt.

“My unicorn taking strange mermen into his bed who can’t speak English,” said Brittany, “I am so proud.”

“He isn’t a strange man,” said Kurt, “he’s my David. What ever that means.”

Brittany nodded her head confused, “your David?”

“It was a figure of speech,” said Kurt, “You should probably take them shopping. The only clothes they have are the ones that they have on their backs.”

“Will do,” said Brittany, “credit card.”

Kurt rolled his eyes before grabbing his wallet from David’s front pocket of the sweats he was wearing, “here you go.” David shrugged indifferently at Kurt getting into his space.

“What you picked my pocket,” said Kurt, “I’m picking yours as well of my stuff.”

Dave snorted in amusement.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he threw the wallet at the couch beside Brittany and the woman who has yet to be named. “Keep the limit for both below $2000 and when I mean that $1000 each. That is more money then I should be spending.”

“Got it,” said Brittany, “I’ll pay a bit more into the ‘get the mermaid’s clothed’ program.”

Kurt let out a groan, “okay Brittany you do that. I am just going to head to work.”

David leaned over and kissed Kurt, before following him out into the hall. 

“You should go back,” said Kurt, as Dave kissed him again and pushed him against the wall. Kurt half-assed trying to press the button only when pushing it not caring if it was the up or down. “Okay just until the elevator gets here.” Kurt said with in kisses.

The door opening, “oh hello dear. Who is the new beau?”

Kurt let out a squeak before noticing the two old ladies, Mrs. Mary Candy and Mrs. Goodman.

“This is a public place,” said Mrs. Candy staring at them with contempt. He blushed and pulled away. He could see David looking at the women in confusion.

“Oh shush you, you are only saying that because you wish your husband Jonathan would kiss you like that,” said Mrs. Goodman before turning to the two men, “she’s bitter and votes democrat and for you gays to marry.”

“I am not bitter,” said Mrs. Candy, “Dody, is crazy and you don’t say it like that, you say it like ‘Mary supports gay marriage and is just grumpy,’ not, ‘she voted for you gays.’ Really!?” 

Kurt smiled at the two, and mentally rolled his eyes, “thank you.”

Mrs. Candy sniffed the air in disgust, “My granddaughter is a lesbian and it will be a cold day in hell that I don’t support her when she was the best thing to come into this world that didn’t come out of my vagina.”

“Mary, you can not say things like that,” said Mrs. Goodman staring at her in shock while turning a bright tomato red, “You don’t talk about lady bits in front of men or in public.”

“I am 84 years old. I think I am aloud to say any word I want, including my vagina and if I really want to go vulgar I will call it-” Mrs. Candy looked around the hallway with the same look a cat gets when about to knock over a glass of water it’s minions were telling it not to- “my cunt.”

Mrs. Goodman let out a horrified gasp as she clasped her chest, “you are going to need to tell the minister that you used that word. It’s a very bad word. It is a word that gets you sent to the bad place.”

“Frankly, my dear, I don’t give a damn,” said Mrs. Candy, “boys I will see both later, hopefully not in hell.”

“She is just in a rude manner today,” said Mrs. Goodman, “She gave up coffee again and is now taking it out on everyone.” David glanced around at the three confused.

Kurt nodded, “She needs to stop trying to live with out caffeine.”

“I bought tea for her some special black tea with more caffeine then regular tea. She’ll be her regular fun loving self tomorrow,” said Mrs. Goodman, “one that doesn’t curse. It isn’t right for ladies to cuss like sailors. Now I am going to see what trouble she might get into.” Mrs. Goodman quickly followed after her friend.

“You do that, Mrs. Goodman,” said Kurt, waving the old lady off. Kurt waited until the two were completely out of sight before bursting out laughing and resting his head into David’s chest as a way to calm himself.

“I’m sorry, David,” Kurt said, “they are sweet, old ladies and they have their antics and you don’t understand a word I am saying.”

David shrugged his shoulders, before kissing Kurt’s forehead and seemed to be chuckling into Kurt’s forehead. Kurt smiled and leaned more into the intimacy. It was like being in the arms of an old love but what ever was there was so new. Dave felt like he should know him.

David seemed to tense suddenly as he withdrew from Kurt. David gulped as he shoved his hands into his sweat pant pockets. He blushed before looking at Kurt and looking down at his feet.

“Is there something the matter,” asked Kurt putting a hand on David’s elbow, causing the man to look at Kurt’s face. David took a gulp as every worry that laced his brain slowly melted away. He took a step forward and kisses Kurt again. He put as much passion in it as if he wanted Kurt to understand something that he didn’t know what. He wasn’t sure if he was asking for Kurt’s love or trying to tell Kurt he loved him or asking if he remembered him. As he pulled back he looked down at Kurt’s lips and into his eyes and not sure what he wanted to find. 

“If you continue kissing me like that,” said Kurt, “I might need to not go back to work because I really want a round 2 of what we did before.”

Dave smiled and kissed Kurt again pulling him back into the apartment.

~*~*~*~*~

“I thought you were leaving,” said Brittany on the couch, as Kurt waved at her to shut up, his mouth not able to leave David’s lips to say anything as he pulled David into his room. Brittany snorted in amusement. The other woman seemed to have her soul attention to the TV.

 

Chapter Six

“I have to get going,” said Kurt as he was kissing David goodbye, “I should try getting back to work.” David watching him get dress before rolling his eyes and pulling him back and almost into the bed.

“Oh no,” said Kurt as he fell back into David’s lap. He turned around and kissed David again before getting back up, “Look I need to get going and you need to go clothes shopping with the girls. You can’t wear the same clothes every day. That is gross. You need a few every day wear and one suit.”

David shrugged.

“I’ll see you tonight,” said Kurt as he pulled on his shirt and a vest. He glanced in the mirror and could see two-three love bites peeking out behind his collar and the urge to cover up spots just wasn’t there.

As Kurt walked out of the room, the other woman glanced over and said, “Wanky.”

“She’s been learning English by watching TV,” explained Brittany, “mermaid’s are fast learners.”

Kurt nodded his head, “that sounds right Brittany. I mean you are our resident mermaid expert.” 

Brittany beamed her head, as the other woman seemed to worry.

Kurt sighed, “Well if you can figure out a name for her then-”

“Santana,” said the woman, “My name is Santana. Because of that Santana man who sang that beautiful song we listened to on the TV.”

“Black Magic woman,” said Brittany. “It suits you. Your last name should be Lopez because Jennifer Lopez is a goddess and everyone needs a last name.”

Santana smiled at her before turning to Kurt, “See I have a name now.”

“You had a name before,” said Kurt, “why can’t you use that.” 

“Because you can’t pronounce it and things will break if I use my real name,” said Santana, “David’s name is easier to pronounce in your language because it is a name that already comes from your languages name.”

“I see,” said Kurt, “look I need to get going before I change my mind and-”

“Have the sexing with-“ Brittany paused to remember something “-what is his name, David again.” 

Kurt winced before slowly heading for the door, “I have been a really big slut today.”

“And it has been glorious,” said Brittany, “I am so proud of you and Puck is going to be proud of you too.”

“I will see you guys tonight,” said Kurt, “I’ll take everyone out for dinner. David has my wallet.” 

Brittany’s cat slowly made it’s way over to her and plopped down at Santana and Brittany’s feet. “That is great.”

Kurt sighed before making his second attempt at leaving the building. As he boarded the elevator, he sighed and glanced up at the numbers telling him how close to ground floor he was and kind of wished to go back up. Kurt bit his lips before turning his attention back to the elevator doors.  
When Kurt finally got to work it was three o’clock in the afternoon. He tried doing some paper work and answered as many calls that came in.

“Hey Kurt,” said Isabelle as she came up to his desk, “How have been things?”

Kurt glanced up at his computer screen, “they have been good. Thank you for letting to get out of work early this morning.”

“What made you need to race out,” asked Isabelle.

“The man who saved my life was arrested and I bailed him out,” explained Kurt, “I –he saved my life.”

Isabelle nodded her head. “I see.”

“I haven’t been able to concentrate much today.”

“You didn’t need to come in half way through your day,” said Isabelle. She waved at his desk, “Kurt I enjoy having you here and I love having you as a worker but I have found a few times coming in to you working and finding that you didn’t leave the night before. How about you go and take the week off.”

“I take time off,” said Kurt.

“Yes you do when it comes to family things,” said Isabelle, “I have known you now for about 12 years now. You have become all about your work and you need some personal time to yourself. I don’t want to see you burn out. So take the rest of the week off and on Saturday I want you to come to a special dinner. It is going to have many important people and celebrities there and I want my best there with me. There will be entertainers, news anchors, both the president to be and former president plus their spouses.”

“The soon to be president of the united states, President Ellen DeGeneres and future first lady Portia de Rossi,” said Kurt, “this sounds big. I should be prepared for this dinner.” 

“Prepare by taking time off,” said Isabelle, “possibly find a plus one of some sort to bring with you.”

Kurt blushed as his mind drifted to David, “I have someone in mind.”

“Oh a new man perhaps,” asked Isabelle, “you moved on fast

Kurt shook his head, “Maybe, I did. But he feels just right.”

Isabelle leaned against his desk almost lost in thought, “Sometimes when you meet the right guy you just know.”

“The worry is that if your gut tells you that he is the right guy and it turns out that your gut was wrong. What do you do then,” asked Kurt.

“You leave,” said Isabelle, “you move on and find some one that is better for you and so they can find someone better for themselves. Trust me I stayed with my ex-husband longer then I should have before leaving and in the end it was better for the both of us.”

Kurt nodded his head.

“Kurt you are the protégé I have always dreamed to have and I am going to enjoy watching where your career leads you,” said Isabelle, patting his shoulder.

“That means a lot to me Isabelle,” said Kurt.

“Now we should be getting back to work,” said Isabelle, “and remember you have the rest of the week off. Saturday, is the event. I will e-mail you all the information.”

Kurt nodded, “Thank you.” After the two parted ways, Kurt thoughts trailed towards David and he started wondering if the other man was having fun with Brittany and Santana.

David found himself bored. He started off enjoying shopping somewhat and after a long time of shopping and trying on clothes himself. He grew to hate it. Clothes were a stupid habit the land people had and culturally he would do with out.

As soon as he was able to get his clothes, he was very happy just letting Santana treat herself. He watched her eyes shine at the clothes. He watched at times with fondness. He watched her laugh and flirt with Brittany, amused by how she was trying to impress the other woman. He watched as the two talked over things. David watched as Brittany was able to talk her into it with just holding one of her pinkies.

David watched as the two giggled and chattered about things. He wondered if she would ask the blonde to come back with them when they did go back. As his boredom got to him he started to wonder if Kurt would come back with them as well or if Kurt would want him to stay forever. As David got caught in his own head he didn’t realize the two women had left him in a store until it was too late.

David groaned as he realized he just wanted to go back to Kurt’s place and just lay down and wait. He didn’t know the language that Santana was able to pick up and he slowly got lost in thought. 

It took him only a moment before glancing around and groaning as he realized the two left. David slowly started cussing them out mentally as he stormed out. He slowly headed across the street where he saw people sitting and eating. He went into the place and sat down at the tables in front of the TV’s a man was between giving people orders. The man beside him watched him. Before talking to the Bartender and David found a drink served to him.

“Look my Dude, you need to buy stuff to sit up at the bar,” said the man beside him.

David stared at him confused.

“You can’t understand a word I’m saying,” asked the man before offering his hand to shake, “Azimio Adams.”

David stared at him, “David.”

“Nice,” said Azimio, before turning back to the TV’s in front of them to watch the games. Dave took a sip of his beer before wincing at the strange taste before shrugging and taking another sip. 

David glanced over at his new companion before getting invested in the screens in front of him. 

~*~*~*~*~

A few hours later Kurt was just finishing up his work. He quickly glanced at the time and let out a cuss.

Kurt quickly grabbed his cell and called Brittany. He waited for her to answer, “Hello.”

“Hey Brittany,” said Kurt, “how was today?”

Brittany smiled as she looked at Santana. The woman now holding her other hand, “It has been good Santana, David and- fuck.” Brittany glanced around before realizing the man was gone.

“What is it,” asked Kurt standing up.

“Fuck,” said Brittany.

“Brittany you never curse,” said Kurt, “Why are you cursing.”

“I don’t know where David is,” said Brittany, “I lost him.” Santana looked around.

“You lost him,” said Kurt.

Kurt could here Santana on the other side of the phone say, “Fuck, he doesn’t know English. He could be anywhere.”

“Look no one panics,” said Kurt, “I am going to get on to the subway and I will be down there. I have my pass. Things are going to turn out fine. Just tell me where you are and then we will all search for him.”

Brittany nodded into the phone, before telling him which shop they were in front of.

As soon as Kurt got to the closest stop on the subway, he ran for towards Bloomingdales and the store Brittany told him about. As soon as he saw both women, he ran over to them only to stop and pant.

“Kurt, I am so sorry,” said Brittany, “I should have paid more attention.”

“Brittany, we will find him,” said Kurt, as he stood up, “You and Santana would go one way and I the other. If we split up we will likely find him faster.” He couldn’t have gotten far.

Kurt rushed into the sports bar and immediately saw David sitting at the bar beside a large black man. David’s eyes glued to the TVs. Kurt rushed over to the man and poked his shoulder. He turned around and smiled sheepishly at Kurt.

“You are in so much trouble, said Kurt, before turning him around and started kissing David’s face, “I was worried about you.”

“You are like that,” said Azimio, “damn gays.”

Kurt tensed, “And what do you mean by that?”

“Ignore me,” said Azimio, “It is the anniversary of my divorce. Meant nothing by that.”

Kurt let out a sniff. 

“Kurt,” said David, “He’s a good guy.”

Azimio stared at him. “Now my ex would probably disagree with you on that.”

David shrugged as Kurt silently glared at Azimio, not sure what to make of the man.

“When did you learn English,” asked Azimio, “You couldn’t speak a lick of it when you came into this place?”

“T.V,” explained David, shrugging.

“Huh,” said Azimio, before looking at the TV.

Kurt let out a huff of laughter as he leaned on David, “You are the second person today to do that.”

“I missed you,” said David. He slowly wrapped his arms around Kurt.

“Same,” said Kurt, before pulling away, “also you need to apologize to Brittany and Santana. You worried them with your disappearing act.”

“They walked away from me first,” said David. “They left me in a shop because they were too busy making eyes at each other.”

Kurt sighed as he leaned into David’s arms.

“You two are sickening,” said Azimio causing Kurt to glare at him. The larger man just shrugged.

“You like this guy,” Kurt asked David.

David shrugged.

“Look Dave, my man, if you ever need time away from your ball in chain,” said Azimio, “I will gladly be a friend.”

“Ball and chain,” said David confused.

“Yeah, when he is being all girly and wanting you to do dumb shit,” said Azimio as he reached into his wallet and handed a card to David, “all women and women-men type are like that naggy.”

Kurt could feel the throbbing in the back of his head. Kurt grabbed the card from David’s hand and stared at the name. Azimio Adams, Attorney at law. 

“Woman type, if I thought he was anything woman, I’d probably not want him near my crotch. Besides he,” said David.

“I am going to call the girls,” said Kurt, “then we are paying your tab and you are going to tell your new friend good bye and not finish that sentence.”

“Then what,” said David.

“We go to a diner and figure out are game plan on sleeping arrangements,” said Kurt.

The two pay for David’s five beers that he had the several hours he stayed at the bar watching the Televisions. As they leave Kurt grabs his phone from his back pocket and call Brittany.

“I found him,” said Kurt, as she answered the phone. David softly grabbed him around his waist and pulled him into a hug from behind and pulled him in close resting his head on Kurt’s other shoulder

“You what,” said Brittany.

“I found David,” said Kurt, “and just like a man he found himself in a sports bar.” Kurt sighed and snuggled in deeper.

“So where are we going to meet,” said Brittany, Kurt could hear the stress in her voice.

“I was thinking the Ole Yonder café.”

“Hmmm, their cheesecake is divine and the wait staff is so nice,” said Brittany, “you are buying.”

Kurt took David’s hand and he watched the other man’s eyes wonder. He was starting to enjoy David’s wonderment of the world around them. It wasn’t as hard when it was just him to look after and not both David and Santana together.

As David and Kurt walked by a saxophone player David come to a slow stop.

Kurt stared at him, “what is it?”

“What is that man doing,” whispered David into Kurt’s ear.

“He is playing a saxophone. He is making music,” said Kurt, “You don’t have music where you from? That is sad, I couldn’t imagine a world with out music.”

“Sounds nice,” said David, “this place has a lot of interesting stuff.”

“It has a lot of nice and interesting things to hear, you should here me sing,” said Kurt.

“If it sounds as good as your talking voice then your voice is still the best sounding thing I heard,” said David. Kurt felt his heart stop for a second.

It wasn’t long before they stepped into the Ole Yonder café. It was a small one that seemed to get too much of their appearance to gay cowboys and cowgirls. On the walls were pictures of pin up cowboys and cowgirls in some sweet notions of romance, nothing that went above a PG standard. The owners were two gay women. One that did all the paintings that was line. David seemed to stare at everything.

Brittany and Santana soon arrived after. The two women holding pinkies and giggling together at something one of them said. Kurt smiled he hasn’t seen Brittany interact with someone like that ever. Boyfriends and Girlfriends to Brittany were just fleeting things to pass the time and while she did care for them and love them for the time, they were just that fleeting loves.

As they all order a large specialty cheesecake that was made with homemade chocolate cherry pieces cooked into the cheesecake and had a beautiful caramel topping to it along with a few coffees and tea for Brittany. They sat.

Kurt hesitated, “So Santana and David how long are you two going to be in New York? We should know this for us to know how long you two are going to stay?”

“Well, Eight days,” said Santana.

“Four days,” said David, “we can’t stay longer then four days.”

Santana rolled her eyes, “Six days. We will stay six days.” 

The two stared each other down before David conceded, “Fine, six days. We are here for six days.” 

“Yeah and then we go back and probably won’t come back but this will be nice while it lasts,” said David before taking a sip of his coffee.

“Next up on the doctrine where is every one going to stay,” said Kurt.

“So I was think Santana should stay with me,” said Brittany, “and David should stay with you. I think that having just one of us looking after the two of them can be difficult and it will give you two time alone with each other.”

“No,” said David, “I screwed up when I wasn’t watching Santana and you closely early today. But I can’t let Santana wonder around that far when I have a duty to watch her.”

“What do you mean by duty,” asked Kurt.

Santana waved at David in a pointing him out manner, “He’s like my bodyguard. He has been for the last four years because I asked for him. If something dangerous tries harming me he is supposed to protect me from it.”

“Why do you need a bodyguard,” asked Kurt.”

“I am a big deal,” said Santana.

“She is a pain in the ass,” said David.

“Right back at you, fish for brains,” Santana said, “I at least haven’t been mooning over the same person since I was a child.”

David’s gaze darkened before noting Kurt giving him a confused look. He shrugged his shoulders in response.

“I think that maybe it would be good if Santana and Brittany ended up staying together,” said Kurt, “Santana can spend the evening with Brittany and the day. We could spend our day tomorrow together and then the next meet up.”

“Kurt, I promised her Dad,” said David, “He won’t be happy if I let her wonder around a unknown world.”

“I am also a big girl and one day I am going to have all his responsibilities plus he isn’t here so I am in charge,” said Santana, “and I want to spend my day tomorrow with Brittany.”

“Plus there is a very good chance that Santana and I will be doing the sexing. Kurt Where would you rather it be somewhere you can stumble upon like your couch or-”

“Us taking over your bedroom so that we can have the sex in it instead of you two,” said Santana.

“Or both us at my place safe and sound doing it there where it is very safe and with a door man and everything, unlike your building which doesn’t have one.”

“Either is fine with me,” said David, “I have stumbled upon you having sex Santana several times before.”

“I’d rather not stumble upon either of them having sex with each other,” said Kurt, “look both Brittany and I have only one room apartments. I am going to be a little selfish and want some time off with you for myself. Besides work gave me a week off and I am taking it.”

Brittany smiled at him, “You haven’t taken a vacation in over fours years. What is the change?”

“Something came up and I realized I needed time off,” said Kurt.

Brittany sat back smiling just as her phone rang. She groaned as she glanced down at her phone.

“It’s Jacob, I’m taking his phone call,” said Brittany, “but first I am team Santana stays with me. That is where my vote goes.” 

“What do you want Jacob,” said Brittany, as she answered the phone. She paused as she let the other person talk. She let him talk for a while, “Jacob mermaid’s don’t exist and you wasted those nice people’s times at National Enquirer. You are delusional at best.”

“Jacob, there are many good reasons why I don’t like you. This is one of them,” said Brittany before hanging up.

“Your cousin,” asked Kurt, tilting his head in concern.

“Yeah, he went to national enquirer about mermaids he claimed he saw. I am going to hold him off for as long as you two are here. He would tell the world about you so people can take him serious as a ‘reporter’ but he is slime that just wants to look at female celebrities underwear if he could. So what is the decision for David and Santana’s sleeping situation?”

“I think that I am with you and Santana,” said Kurt, “Santana should stay with you and David with me.”

“And I say no,” said David giving Kurt a wounded look.

“Please, I just want to spend time alone with you as well,” said Kurt, licking his lips. David’s eyes immediately went to them causing David to subconsciously lick his as well before looking Kurt in the eyes. 

“Fuck,” said David leaning back.

“So David,” said Santana, “your Boytoy wants to spend time with you.”

“How about this. We ease David into this you not being in his sight. Tonight you spend the night with Santana. Tomorrow we go to a museum of some sort and go out to dinner. Then the next we spend half the day apart and the next after that the full day so that we all have our own moments. How does that sound,” Kurt negotiated.

Santana sighed, “Fine.”

The three looked back at David kept looking between them before groaning, “Fuck, fine. But when I get in trouble because of you then you all are at fault.”

“Only if Papa finds out,” said Santana.

“And he is going to find out. It is always difficult keeping secrets from the man,” said David.

“This will stay a secret,” said Santana, “I promise.”

“Fine,” said David taking a bite from his cheesecake and groaned, “this is good.”

Kurt smiled before kissing David’s cheek. “Call me greedy but I want some time with just you.” 

“When he finds out your going to make all the trouble I am going to be in worth it,” said David before claiming Kurt’s mouth for his own. Kurt slowly lifted his leg on to David’s as the other man wrapped an arm around him as to pull him closer. There tongues soon slinking against each other as the kiss seemed to heat up.

“He is not going to find out. He doesn’t even know we are gone,” said Santana, watching the two making out while making a note mentally to mock David later for.

“Wow getting real cozy,” said Brittany, “and here Blaine used to claim you were frigid.”

Kurt immediately yanked out of the kiss at the mention of his ex causing David to stare at him confused. Kurt blushed and mentally cursed himself for his actions. Brittany winced.

“Kurt, it’s a good thing,” said Brittany, “You actually like this one.”

“Yeah, I do believe it is time to go,” said Kurt, getting up from the booth. He didn’t look at Brittany.

“Kurt,” said David, “are you okay?”

Kurt nodded his head as he shoved a hand in a pocket of his pants, “yeah I am fine.”

“It’s getting late,” said Brittany, “how about we go to mine. David can see it and then you guys can go home?”

“That sounds like a plan,” said David, as he got up from the booth not looking away from Kurt.  
“I’m fine,” said Kurt, looking David in the eyes. 

“Are you sure,” said David, as he held out his hand.

“I am sure but thank you.”

“So, are we going,” asked Santana, as both her and Brittany slid out of the booth. 

The two men glanced at her and David nodded as he took Kurt’s hand. The four walked out of the building Brittany’s place that was just three blocks from the Ole Yonder café. The building was nice and more expensive then any place that Kurt could afford on his salary at the moment. The doorman smiled at Brittany as her and Santana stepped in as Kurt and Dave watched them from the side step. 

“So who is Blaine,” said David, as soon as he couldn’t see them.

“Blaine is just a bad memory. He is my ex.”

“Did he hurt you,” asked David.

Kurt hesitated, “We hurt each other. Neither of us was really what the other needed the most and we might have been infatuated with each other at one point and possible loved each other but that died fast. Most of the relationship I found I wanted to be in love with him, not that I was. My Dad liked him. I tried to love him. I just never could fall in love. He needed a lot more attention then I could provide at times and we both seemed to have a weird competition between us that I never signed on for. We were never meant to be.”

“I am sorry you went through that,” said David, as he wrapped an arm around Kurt. Kurt snuggled in closer as the two walked in silence.

“So what is up with you and Santana?”

“She’s the closest thing to a sister. When my mother died, Santana’s parents took me in. My mom was a childhood friend with Santana’s mother. Her mother and father treated me like a son and gave me a position to look after Santana. I don’t know why,” said David.

“Probably so you both still had each other after they died,” said Kurt. “It’s just a guess. But you need to trust that she will do what is right.”

“I do. I just don’t trust most of the world with her,” said David, “I don’t want to see her become angry at any hate that she might face.”

“She is going to have to face those hard decisions sooner or later. You can’t big brother it all away when the world doesn’t work like that.”

David nodded his head before kissing Kurt on the forehead, “You are right. I’ll try more.”

“That is all I ask and what she probably would ask for,” said Kurt, “lets go home.”

“Home,” asked David stopping.

“My place,” said Kurt.

David looked around the city of New York. “Is New York always like this? Is the rest of the world like New York?”

“Like what,” said Kurt, glancing around confused.

David shrugged and waved his arm at the world around them, “Like you, beautiful.”

“So is there anything you enjoy most about this world,” teased Kurt, nudging the man.

“Other then you. I’d say Hockey and Football were right up there. I never saw something like that. I want to try them at some point.”

“Of course you like sports,” said Kurt, rolling his eyes with amusement.

“Is that bad?”

“No, it’s good. It’s nice,” said Kurt, “Maybe tomorrow we can watch some. I find sports boring but it is something you seem to enjoy.”

“We don’t have to,” said David, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah but it is something that makes you happy and I want to share that with you.”

“Then we can watch something that makes you happy,” said David, “I mean it is only fair.”

“I- you, if you stick around maybe I will show you what the world is like,” said Kurt, “or come back to visit and I will take you to so many other places that are different.”

Kurt sighed and watched David from the corner of his eye and how the other man seemed to watch the world as they walked by everything.

“You know maybe one day you will show me where you came from,” said Kurt as they reached Kurt’s apartment building. David came to an abrupt stop and stared at him.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“No,” David quickly shook it off, “maybe one day I will show you my home.” He pulled Kurt into a quick kiss as the two went up to Kurt’s apartment kissing each other. As soon as they stepped foot into the apartment, they made love again.

~*~*~*~

“Tell me about your world,” asked Brittany, “I mean what do you people do there?”

“Well our kind is peaceful,” said Santana, “we look after one another. There is a class structure but since we don’t have things like money the structure is very fluid. Someone who was born sickly could grow up to be a sickly queen if the right chances come upon her.”

“Like how?”

“Like if a queen chose her as an heir she could become ruler. She could also have adopted said child or had a cousin and niece. Every person in our society has a job to do to make sure that it runs well. The rulers job is make sure that everyone is happy and to make sure that things are running smoothly. The rulers are not above or below the rest of the world. They are just there to make sure everything is running smoothly. I am going to probably be the high ruler after my father dies.”

“So if your world is peaceful, why you need a bodyguard to protect you,” asked Brittany as they sat on Brittany’s couch, “I mean this world had other of your kind, mermaids, have visited and stayed but they never needed bodyguards and still don’t?”

“David’s job is one that my Dad made as a way of controlling that the two of us stay together,” said Santana, “when my father steps down and I can take his place. David will help me rule as an adviser. The people also will help me make decisions on how to rule. The protecter are very few that because for our people it is rare for us to harm each other in ways that kill each other or physically damage but more for predators that live in the sea and fisherman who might harm mermaids because of their weird sexual attraction to our poetry and that stop over a century ago,” explained Santana, “very few of us actually end up communicating with humans. The only one that I know who did come here, Madison, was a hunter of sorts. She hunted for food and was one of the best. She brought back so much food. She was the best of her class. Then one day she disappeared and brought back a human man named Allen and she became somewhat of a celebrity. The two ended up leaving for Allen’s home and stayed there. Neither of us was born then when all this happened. David’s Mom wondered what was the big deal and slept with a man and named him after the ship he was on, The David Bowie. She never bothered to learn his name. My Mom wasn’t pleased with her.”

Brittany stared at her confused and pulled her leg up closer to her.

“They were best friends,” said Santana, “my Mom loved her and she was my aunt all but in blood. When she died, we took David in and he became like my brother.”

“My Dad fell in love with him and considers David the son he had never wanted,” said Santana, “I got mad at him once because I thought he loved David more then me. He found a way to tell me that he wanted David to become my future second hand at running the king. He’d be my eyes and ears and I would be the heart and brains.”

“So what happens if David doesn’t go back,” asked Brittany.

Santana paused and looked at her confused.

“What would happen if Kurt asks David to stay? Would he? I mean if you asked me I probably would go.”

“I – yeah he would,” said Santana, her shoulders slouching.

Brittany glanced away, “I probably shouldn’t have-”

“No,” said Santana, putting a hand on Brittany’s knee, “David probably is going to stay. He has been dreaming of Kurt since we were a little kid.”

“What do you mean by that,” said Brittany.

“David met once when he was kid, I don’t know how,” explained Santana, “David has still thought about him. He changed that day he met Kurt.”

“David was the mermaid I saw,” said Brittany, “I was there. Kurt was in denial. He thought he hallucinated Kurt.”

“I wish that if you asked me to stay that I could,” said Santana, “as much as my Dad has plans for David. I have duties to my people. I need to look after them. I need to be the tide for them. As much as I have always dreamed of this world to see it my people come first.”

“So your people are really important to you,” said Brittany.

“Yeah and at the moment I am being selfish and I know that and I probably don’t deserve to be their leader but I really do care for my people and wants what is best for them in the end. When I go back I won’t be coming back to the human world.”

“If it makes you feel better, I think you have what it take to be a great ruler one day,” said Brittany, “I honestly don’t know what I am going to do. I need to find a job, something in broadcasting. I still want to talk to the world.”

“What do you mean,” asked Santana.

“I used to as of a week ago hosted a show where I would eat Fondue with a celeb of choice but because the people who owned where I work wanted to try something else out, they cut my program. I wasn’t getting the audience numbers or the correct audience that they wanted for my show or something a long that effect. I was bringing in millions of viewers but it wasn’t good enough.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” said Santana reaching out for Brittany. Brittany slowly untangled herself and soon wrapped her body in Santana’s. She was soon snuggled up close to her.

“It’s okay. Everything has to come to the end and life goes on. Things change.”

“If you want you could come with us,” said Santana, “you could actually see how my people work.” 

   
Chapter Seven

Kurt smiled as he felt soft kisses on his neck. Kurt buried his head deeper into David’s shoulder. He pulled the man closer and hissed when David’s cold feet touched his.

“We need to get up soon,” muttered David, “We need to pick up the girls to go to this museum thing, what ever a museum is.”

Kurt frowned in confusion but didn’t ask what David meant when saying he didn’t know what a Museum was. But he pulled David closer to him in the bed and rubbed his face into David’s neck before kissing it. David let out a soft moan, as he seemed to try to give Kurt more access to his neck.

“We need to get up,” said David, “as much as I remember.” 

Kurt groaned, “fine. We’ll get up.”

“Yeah we have a full day ahead of us,” said David, yawning causing Kurt to frown.

“Is everything okay,” asked Kurt as he slowly pulled away and sat up in bed. He slowly stretched out some of the sleep.

David watched Kurt stretch. “I’m fine,” said David, “I just didn’t sleep well. I’ll be fine tomorrow. The little sleep I did get was from just having you there.”

Kurt frowned and glanced back at the man over his shoulder. “Why didn’t you sleep well? If I may ask so?”

“Just a difficulty sleeping in different places,” said David as he sat up and kissed Kurt’s shoulder, “I have been like that since I was little. I’ll be able to sleep when I get my baring’s.”

Kurt frowned before leaning over and kissing David on the lips. Kurt slowly got out of bed and with out bothering to put clothes on turned to David, “I’m going to go make some coffee for the both of us, unless you want something else? I have apple juice.”

“God I love your butt,” said David staring at it. Kurt turned and stared at him causing him to blush bright red, “yeah coffee is fine.” Kurt let out a laugh before padding out of the room.

David slowly got up and stretched before looking around the room and followed Kurt out. Kurt felt a flush come over him as he felt the other man’s eyes on him. He knew the other man was watching him make coffee and the act of making coffee wasn’t at all sexual but just having David’s eyes on him while making coffee some how made the act more intimate. David sat down at one of the barstools at his island.

“The beard you have is growing on me,” said Kurt, “the hair not so much.” David let out a laugh as Kurt’s apartment door flew open.

“Hey Kurt, I need to get my camera from high school,” said Puck storming into his apartment. Kurt squeaked as he hid behind his white counter. David turned around and stared at the intruder. 

Puck froze in spot before looking at Kurt who was bright red.

“Who is the naked mountain man friend,” smirked Puck. David glanced over at Kurt confused.

“Puck, this is David, David, the brother that my other brother and I adopted, Puck,” said Kurt.

“Are you naked,” snickered Puck as he went around the kitchen island, causing Kurt to edge around it.

“That is none of your business,” yelped Kurt.

Puck nodded his head and smiled at Kurt, “you are naked, aren’t you.”

“That none of your business,” snapped Kurt, his voice shriller then normal.

David stared between the two. “Kurt seems to not be okay with your teasing,” said David, “Maybe you could back off a little.”

Puck glanced back at David, “that is just what brothers do. But I am kind of glad Kurt is moving on so fast from the ex. It might be nice to see him with someone that isn’t a cry baby.”

Kurt groaned, “Puck what did you want?”

“My camera,” said Puck, “I took a picture in high school and I know that it had something in it that I need. Do you know where it is?”

Kurt groaned, “Your camera?”

“I don’t like Quinn’s new boyfriend and his name I can’t put my finger to but I heard it before and connected to bad stuff. I think there is something off with him and I remember taking a picture with it about something.”

Kurt groaned, “Your camera is in a case under my bed and Quinn’s boyfriends name is Jason Voorhees, you can do the thing called googling it. I am very sure Puck that Quinn made an excellent choice in boyfriends and not some crazed maniac who runs around wearing a hockey mask and chopping people up with a machete or an axe.”

“Okay but what if he is,” said Puck waving at Kurt, “What then?”

“Puck do you think that Quinn would willingly date someone that would be a serial killer. She is a lot sensible then that? She dated you right.”

Puck stared at Kurt for a long time, “Yeah I am just going to get my camera anyway. Might still have cool stuff on it from high school to show Beth when she is over. I am going also still google his name. Because what if he is a serial killer?”

Kurt nodded, “Find don’t listen to me and be all suspicious over a man you have never met. You do that, Puck.”

Puck glanced over at David and waved at him, “Hey Nice to meet you again. Maybe next time, we can get to know each other when my ex and mother of my only child is not dating a serial killer.”

David nodded, “Yeah, sure.”

Kurt groaned as he watched Puck go grab his camera before heading out of the apartment.

“I am sorry for that,” said Kurt to David as he watched Puck leave the apartment, “My family has keys to my place and they normally don’t knock. We’re all just really close.”

“Why are you apologizing,” asked David, “I mean obviously family is important. What he did seemed normal to me. Is it not normal?”

Kurt let out a sigh of relief, “It depends on the person. We should get changed and pick up the girls. I think we should take you two to The Metropolitan Museum of Art.”

David nodded thinking before shaking it off, “Sounds like a plan.”

Kurt smiled at him before the two went and got changed. The two quickly picked up the girls. Kurt watched David pestering Santana with Brittany. The two watched in quiet as Santana pestered David back.

“So where should we go,” asked Brittany, “for today?”

“I was thinking the Metro Museum of Art,” said Kurt, watching Santana tug on David’s ear. David stuck his tongue out at her.

“Do we need to separate you too,” asked Brittany.

“Nope,” said Santana, “he is just a pain in the ass.”

“No, the pain in the ass is you,” said David, shaking his head with his hand on his hip.

“Here I thought the pain in your ass was caused by your lover boy over their and not me,” smirked Santana causing Kurt to squeak.

David smirked back, “He is the enjoyable cause for pain up there, and you are just the obnoxious metaphor pain.”

“Okay let’s move on,” said Kurt, blushing redder.

David glanced over at Kurt and flushed before glancing down at his feet. “Sorry Kurt.”

Kurt frowned, “For what?”

“We were obviously was making you uncomfortable,” said David, glancing up at him.

“You were interacting with family the way family does,” said Kurt, “There is nothing wrong with that. I am just a little bit of a prude.”

“He is,” said Brittany, “He can be a terrible prude. Around you he is a lot more open to his non prude side.”

Kurt nodded his head, “we should head over to the museum.”

At the Museum, Kurt watched as Santana and David stared at anything. He found himself more enjoying David and Santana’s reactions to everything. The one true high light was them asking continually about the nudity in the artwork and why they were taken in for being naked.

At one point the four ended up in front of a painting with mermaids in it. The Mermaids were luring sailors to their deaths.

“What are they doing,” asked Santana.

Kurt watched Brittany ignore a call from her cousin Jacob before glancing over at Santana. Brittany hesitated, “in some myths about mermaids. Mermen are ugly and gross meanwhile the merwomen are beautiful and deadly. Merwomen are thought to use their voices and beauty to lure fisherman and sailors to their deaths. Merfolk are seen in some cultures as bad luck. But many people also believe broken mirrors can lead to curses on your own soul and bad luck. Kurt and my people can be really silly at times.”

Kurt frowned as he saw David’s look of pain, “there are also myths and stories about mermaids loving humans and sometimes happy endings happen but sometimes not. Sometimes mermaids are huge helps for sailors and fisherman. It always just depends on who is telling the tales.”

Brittany nodded, “I am sure that merfolk would have different tales about people who walk on land.”

Santana nodded, “If they existed, the stories would be different. It would just be odd to see your own species in a bad light.” 

Brittany nodded solemnly in agreement. Kurt stared at them and glanced over at a very quiet David and he could feel tickle at the back of his mind before squashing it. Kurt couldn’t help but stare at the man and the frown on his face.

 

   
Chapter Eight

David stared down at Kurt. He noticed a red bump on Kurt’s neck that he had a distinct memory of putting there. He felt a little smug at leaving that mark that claimed the other man as his own. He slowly closed his eyes tired and waited for darkness to flood his mind. His mind felt already like a damp sponge soggy and wet but something was not there.

David groaned as he slowly got up and went into the kitchen and grabbed salt. He soon walked his way into the bathroom. He turned on the tap and plugged the bath as Brittany showed him before the shopping trip. He soon poured some salt water into the water and slowly waited for the water to rise. David watched as his fin started to appear and groaned at feeling it stretched after a long day. 

He slowly felt the stress of the day come on to him and he slowly started to feel the dampness on his mind more. As David started to close his eyes it wasn’t long before the darkness of sleep consumed him. His tail flapped out of the too small tub.

 

~*~*~*~

Kurt rolled over and felt the cold spot where David was. He frowned at the empty pillow beside him and slowly stepped out of the bed. Kurt felt his stomach lurch wondering if David left. Kurt slowly got up and padded towards the kitchen. He noticed the bathroom light on as he walked by it. Kurt sighed to himself. Before opening the door and making a note that he needs to fix the lock.

Kurt stared at the sight in front of him, David’s sleeping form in the tub. His Brownish with hints of green and blue tail hanging out of the tub. The man in it let out a grumble. Kurt let out a quiet squeak and watched as the man groaned. Kurt stood in horror before watching David not open his eyes. Kurt slowly shut the door behind him as quietly as possible before quietly going into his room and grabbing his dark blue robe from the bedroom and wrapped it around him.

Kurt slowly walked past the bathroom and out of the apartment as quiet as he can be before calling Brittany. Kurt listened quietly to the phone on the other side ring and go to her voice mail. Kurt hanged up and tried again and again. It was on the third attempt that Brittany finally answered.

“Kurt it’s 3 am,” answered Brittany, he could here her yawn on the other end, “this better be good.”

“David’s a mermaid,” hissed Kurt pacing the corridor.

Brittany seemed to immediately perk up, “What? He told you now?”

“I just got up and there was David in the bathtub, asleep and he had a mermaid tail. He’s a mermaid,” whispered Kurt, “I am in my hall and the man I am having feelings for is a mermaid.”

“Feelings,” asked Brittany, “You saw him as a mermaid. Wait does he know that you know he is a merfolk?”

“He was still asleep when I left him,” said Kurt as stopped pacing and leaned against the front door.

“Okay what are these feeling for David do you feel also,” asked Brittany.

“I- don’t know but there is something there and I just don’t know what,” said Kurt as slid down the door cradling the phone. He groaned. “The mermaid tail gave me pause.”

Brittany yawned, “my advice is be honest with David you saw it and that he should be honest with you. The cat is out of the bag now and now you believe so yeah that is my advice all around. Now I am going to bed and you should too. Santana is there and I need some lady snuggles.”

“How are things with Santana,” said Kurt.

“If we had more time together, we would end up married,” said Brittany, pausing, “No I am going to marry that woman. I know it. She is perfect for me and I am willing to follow her to anywhere she wants. If the straight guy can rent a u-haul with his mermaid girlfriend, after only seven days of knowing each other and no one questioning that then I can do it too.”

“Is she in the room right now,” asked Kurt.

“No in bed like sane people,” answered Brittany.

“What if she doesn’t want you in the end,” said Kurt into the phone.

“Then I will cry and move on,” said Brittany, “But I doubt that I am hot stuff. We should go to bed Kurt. I am tired. You are tired and tomorrow we worry about all these little details.”

Kurt nodded as he slowly got up from the floor, “I’m sorry Brittany for calling. Good night.”

“Good night Kurt,” said Brittany before hanging up the phone. She sighed as she heard a scratch at the door. Her eyes widened as she let out a cuss.

She ran towards the door, quickly unlocked the door and opened it up. There sat Lord Tubbington. “I am so sorry Lord Tubbington I forgot you at Kurt’s place. I’ll open up a case of tuna fish for you and- we will ignore that smell of the catnip you smoked and that bacon you ate on the way here.” Lord Tubbington stared at her before padding into his domain.

“Who are you talking to,” asked Santana, standing in the door of her bedroom wearing one of her nightgowns.

“My cat came home,” said Brittany, waving at Lord Tubbington, “I forgot him at Kurt’s and he got home.”

Santana nodded, “Why did you get up any way?”

“Kurt called,” said Brittany, “He is somewhat in the know of the mermaid thing. He found David in the bathtub with his mermaid tail out. David was asleep.”

Santana stood up straight, “is that good? You shouldn’t know that we are mermaids. I mean you do but you shouldn’t know that we aren’t of the land people.”

“I know,” said Brittany, walking towards and taking her hand, “I just have the right family connections and my uncle Walter used to tell me about your people and the time he saw a mermaid. Both a cousin of mine and me were so enamored by Madison the mermaid and I always wanted to meet one and well I met you two. Jacob however wants to show the world that mermaid exists. He is a paparazzi type and I don’t think he realizes that by exposing you-”

“-Its could put us into danger,” continued Santana, “Is this the cousin that called you twice at the museum when you snuck away to take his call.”

Brittany bit her lip and nodded softly.

Santana sighed before leaning over and kissed her nose, “you are my little protector. I am sorry though that you have to lie to your cousin.”

“Your safety means something, Santana,” said Brittany, “and I’d lie a thousand times over for you, for David.”

Santana softly leaned forward and poked Brittany’s nose, “you are the sweetest thing out there.”

~*~*~*~*~

Kurt went back to bed and that night he tossed and turned. His mind wondering to David’s fishtail, no it was more like a whale tail. He continued rolling around until he heard the bedroom door slowly open. He shut his eyes not knowing what to say. He could feel the bed move as David slowly got into bed beside him. Kurt waited until an arm wrapped around him. 

Kurt tensed up. He could feel David snuggle closer into him and after a while he could feel the anxiety slowly ebb away as he felt slowly comfort from the arm around him. The last memory he had was of the alarm clock flashing 5:58 am.

The next morning he woke up with David Plastered to his back. He snuggled in closer to the naked man. He could feel the other man’s morning wood.

Kurt rolled over and stared at the other man’s face. He could see that he was asleep. Kurt stared at it, trying to comprehend the man in his bed was a mermaid.

Kurt slowly got up and padded into the kitchen as he started cooking some pancakes.

It wasn’t long before David rolled out of bed. “What is that smell?”

“Pancakes,” said Kurt, lips thin as he slowly went about ignoring the internal panic attack that he wasn’t having.

“They smell good,” grumbled David, “is everything okay?”

“Everything is good. Why do you ask,” said Kurt, “Out of curiosity have you ever had pancakes before?”

David yawned and leaned on his island, “never. This will be the first time.”

Kurt stared at the man’s face before letting out a huff of laughter, “of course. Then I guess you are in for a treat. I make the best pancakes in New York.”

David stretched, before walking over to Kurt and wrapping his arms around him. He gave him a quick kiss before Kurt slowly pushed him away. David looked at him a little hurt.

“I’m sorry,” said Kurt, “I just have to finish cooking these pancakes. If I leave them too long they will burn.”

David nodded his head, “Are you sure you are okay  
“I am fine. I just have something that I thought of. Can I ask you something though,” said Kurt.

David shrugged and leaned on his counter. “Sure.” 

“Can I cut your hair today,” asked Kurt, “If you have it long for a reason I understand and won’t say anything more.” 

“Sure,” shrugged David, “it’s just hair. Do you want to also cut off my beard?”

“Are you sure,” asked Kurt, “I actually want to keep the beard. Maybe give it a nice trim. That has actually grown on me.” Kurt blushed and looked

David nodded his head, “okay. Then I am going to trust you on this. What ever you do I am sure it is going to look fine.”

“You trust me to cut your hair,” said Kurt, “Just to warn you I have never cut hair before.”

“I am also sure that you will do a good job, besides it is only hair,” said David, taking Kurt’s hand causing Kurt to look at him, “I trust you.”

Kurt nodded, “wow, that is heady.”  
“You are getting under my skin,” said David, “in a good way.”

Kurt shook his head, “It’s not love.”

“No,” agreed David, “but it can be one day and I want to see that it does become that.”

Kurt nodded his head before leaning over and kissing him on the lips. “I… one day we might have that. But you’re going away in a few days.”

Dave pulled away and dragged a hand through his hair and nodded, “You should cut my hair.”

“I don’t have good hair cutting scissors,” said Kurt, “I mean the hair dresser who does mine buys expensive scissors. I-”

“Kurt, it is just hair and it is you,” said David, “if you screw up then I will still not care because it will grow back and it would be a memory of you.”

Kurt let out a half laugh, he could here the bitterness in it before grabbing a set of scissor from a kitchen drawer. “Okay.”

Kurt motioned towards a dining room chair, “can you sit on that?”

David sat down immediately, “I am a little scared now.”

“We don’t hav-”

“No Kurt, do it,” said David. Kurt sighed. He ran into the bathroom and grabbed a ponytail that he knew Quinn left over once and grabbed a water bottle and filled it up. He went back into the Kitchen and tied David’s hair up before cutting it. David let out a gasp. Kurt handed the ponytail to David to look at before he watered it down and started snipping again. Kurt slowly cut it down to a nice short length. But kept it about three inches long. Kurt smiled softly as he realized that David’s hair was curlier then he suspected and if done right could make cute ringlets similar to an angel baby’s head.

“Done,” said Kurt, “I cut off a lot. Probably too much for your liking.”

David turned his head to look at him, “Kurt, it is only hair.” David’s eyes were on him.

Kurt nodded, “for some people hair is an important part of identity. It being there or not can set a person up for an identity crisis or telling that person their whole family is dead.”

David nodded, “I see.”

Kurt moved around David and crouched between his legs before taking his scissors and slowly shaping the beard to look less shaggy and more sculpted. When Kurt finally was happy with it, he pulled the scissors away. It was a tiny bit shorter then he wanted it but it kept a firm sold shape.

“Do you want to look,” asked Kurt staring at what he did. The hair still didn’t fit but it wasn’t better then it was before. Kurt hoped for the best that David would like it.

“Yeah,” said David, “I’m nervous now.”

Kurt bit his lip and took David’s hand as he stood up before leading him to the bathroom and grabbed for a hand mirror under the sink that he kept and used it to show David the back of his head through the mirrors. 

David slowly ran his hand through his hair, “it’s light.”

“Do you like it,” asked Kurt.

David nodded, “it’s something. It’s a lot to bring in.”

Dave turned around and yanked Kurt into a kiss causing Kurt to gasp as David’s mouth practically plundered his own.

David slowly pulled away and looked down at the other man’s lips.

“Do you want to watch anything,” said Kurt, “we are going to meet up with the girls for dinner.”

“Football would be nice,” said David, smiling at him.

Kurt nodded his head as he tugged David to the couch and the two fell on it. Kurt wrapped himself up in David’s arms before reaching for the remote and turning on the TV to find football as soon as he found something he glanced up at David’s face and soon found himself lost in boredom and surrealist. Here he was wrapped up in the arms of a merman’s arms watching football. He felt like he was in bizarre romance version of The Bailey School Kids Books and the book was called “Mermaids Don’t Like Football.” But here he was in that book.

~*~*~*~*

Brittany and Santana were in bed. Santana snuggled up in the woman’s arms.

“This is definitely something that I could get used too,” said Santana snuggling closer to Brittany, her head on Brittany’s chest. She could hear the other woman breathing.

“Same,” said Brittany, “I wouldn’t mind a whole future of this.”

“Then you should come with me,” said Santana, “I want to know more about you and you more about me.”

“I’ll leave Lord Tubbington to Puck or Kurt,” agreed Brittany, “I hate leaving him with someone but really cats aren’t great with water and asking him to come with us is asking too much.”

The two laid in bed and snuggled only to be interrupted by abrupt banging on the door. Brittany groaned.

“Who is that,” asked Santana.

“No one that should be here,” said Brittany, “Puck and Finn just barge in on mine and Kurt’s places. Quinn and Kurt call ahead unless Quinn is lost in something then she bangs but she is out of town with a new boyfriend that Puck probably thinks is a serial killer.”

Brittany slowly got up from the bed and went to get the door and gaped at the person on the other side. She stared at Jacob standing there. He held a very obvious container of soup.

“Look Brittany, I know we always had our differences and all that and you never wanted me to meet any of your friends and all but the one thing that we always had in common was mermaids and our belief of them but now you are saying you don’t believe in mermaids and that is very serious,” said Jacob handing her the container of soup.

“Jacob,” said Brittany staring at the soup in shock before looking up at her cousin. Jacob ran his hand through his curly red hair that Brittany remembered teasing him about as a child and remembered telling him complimenting him on when bullies tried lighting it on fire as a kid. “Jacob, what are you doing here?”

“Brittany, I came because I know you are sick and I need to make sure that you get better,” said Jacob, “and I know that one of the best cures for illness is your mom’s pork ball soup recipe. I mean I don’t eat pork, I try to eat Kosher but you know that and are you dying?”

Brittany shook her head, “no, I’m perfectly healthy.”

“Who is at the door,” asked Santana coming into the kitchen.

Jacob’s eyes fell on her. “The Mermaid. You have one of the mermaid I saw with you,” said Jacob staring at Brittany with hurt.

“Jacob,” said Brittany.

“Brittany, you are keeping mermaids from me,” hissed Jacob.

“Jacob, Mermaid’s don’t exist. This is Santana, a very nice human lady. Uncle Walter was delusional about his mermaids,” said Brittany. “I’m sorry but we need to face reality on this.”

Jacob stared at her, “you’re lying to me.”

“I am not lying to you,” said Brittany, “Mermaids don’t exist. We need to move on and grow up. Losing my job-”

Jacob gave her a bewildered look before realization. “I get it now, you are scared. This losing your job thing it has clouded your mind from the truth. But I’m going to prove that woman is a mermaid and you are going to believe again because the truth is still always the truth.”

“Jacob, you just want to prove mermaids exist to become famous,” snapped Brittany.

“Screw fame and fortune, you and your faith in mermaids are what needs to be restored. There were times when I almost stopped believing but you kept those dreams alive,” said Jacob before glaring at Santana, “and as for you soon brittany will realize what you really are.”

Santana gaped at him, “excuse me.”

“You know what I am saying,” snapped Jacob, “your secret will soon be out there.” Jacob turned and stormed from the apartment.

Brittany watched him as he stepped onto an elevator before falling to her knees. “Fuck,” whispered Brittany. She slowly placed the soup on the floor in front of her

Santana knelt beside her and rubbed her back, “Who was that man?”

“My cousin,” explained Brittany, “We can’t tell Kurt about him.”

“Why,” asked Santana.

“Because he is going to ruin everything,” said Brittany before picking up the soup and placing it in the fridge, “We can’t go out for dinner or Jacob is going to try and out you for what you are.”

Santana nodded, “that sounds bad. I wanted to see more of New York.”

“I have this work thing that is happening the night before you and David leave,” said Brittany, “it is mostly just going about and talking with celebrities and interesting famous people. So it is going to be somewhat interesting.”

“Brittany, you have family here, are you sure you want to come with me,” asked Santana, “Family is important and I am just the girl you just met.”

“You are also someone extremely special. I know that,” said Brittany, “we will think about it more until the day you guys leave on whether or not I come with you guys. I don’t want this to be good bye.”

“We still have a few days,” said Santana, “we need to keep this away from David or you will find him on your couch.”

Brittany nodded, “We keep it away from him and Kurt.”

“This is going to be long few days.” Santana rested her head on Brittany’s shoulder. Brittany leaned into her and side.  
   
Chapter Nine

That night Brittany warmed up the soup as both David and Kurt showed up. The door greeter let them in and both David and Kurt went up to Brittany’s apartment.

“What is cooking,” asked Kurt, “I thought we were going out.”

“It’s my Mom’s Pork Ball soup. It is a mix between Italian and Chinese,” explained Brittany, “it has been her specialty since high school. Dad loves it. Jacob brought some by and I thought hey my friends should try some of my Mom’s specialty soup.”

Kurt frowned, “I see.”

“Hey Kurt,” said Santana before gaping at David, “what happened to your hair?”

“Kurt cut it,” explained David, gulping.

“He cut your hair,” parroted Santana before turning to Kurt, “You cut his hair.”

“He seemed to think it wasn’t a big deal,” said Kurt staring at her.

“Oh,” said Santana, “you told him. It’s not a big deal.”

“Yeah because it’s not. You’re the one making a big deal about this,” said David, ‘it’s not a big deal. It’s hair.”

Santana gaped at him, “are you- you’re an idiot. I do not believe what I am hearing. You make your mistakes and stupid decisions. I am not taking part in this.”

“Santana,” warned David, “I had to do this.”

“What is she talking about,” asked Kurt.

Brittany took Santana’s hand, “Will you explain after they leave.”

Santana groaned, “Yeah. I will. These two are being stupid.”

“They are men,” said Brittany, “Men are stupid and refuse to talk about important things.”

“Hey,” said Kurt, “I-”

Brittany glared at him, “Really Kurt. Look at we talked about last night.”

“You’re right. We men are stupid,” said Kurt as his phone rang, “I’m going to get that. It’s Isabelle.”

Kurt went and locked himself in the bathroom as he answered the phone call, “Hey Isabelle. It’s late and I have been good this week and not coming in on vacation time. I haven’t even checked my e-mail.”

Isabelle let out a laugh, “that is good to know. I just want to ask you to lunch tomorrow with Paul. Our treat.”

“That is nice of you,” said Kurt, “can I bring a friend to this luncheon?”

“A friend,” asked Isabelle, “is this friend your ex-boyfriend Blaine?”

“No a new friend, one that is helping me move on from the relationship with Blaine. Turns out easier with this one,” explained Kurt.

Isabelle laughed, “I’m glad to hear that.”

~*~*~*~

“You are betrothed to Kurt now,” said Santana, “How could you do this. To do that is such a big deal and throwing it around is-”

“Technically he proposed to me. He asked to cut my hair and I said yes,” said David.

“But he doesn’t know that,” said Brittany, “you married him with out his consent. That is messed up.”

“It isn’t a true marriage,” said David, “or marriage at all. I just wanted to have a memory of it and him because the chance I will see him again is low and I am being selfish. Okay?”

“We agree about something,” said Santana, looking away from him, persing her lip. Brittany held her hand and

“Santana, I am going to tell him about us,” said David, “and I am going to tell him how important hair cutting is.”

Santana nodded, “Good.”

Kurt walked back into Brittany’s living room, “so what are you guys talking about.”

“Nothing,” said David, “who called?”

“Isabelle, my boss, tomorrow for lunch, we are having lunch with her and Paul,” said Kurt, taking David’s hand, “So how about some of that soup? And maybe we can teach these two a game of monopoly.”

~*~*~*~

After the dinner, both Kurt and David took a walk in central park. Kurt held David’s hand and watched him from the corner of his eye as they walked around, “David, can I tell you something? I haven’t told any one this but I want to tell you.”

“Sure,” said David, “can I tell you something, I am not ready tonight but in a few days?”

Kurt nodded, “okay. What I am going to tell you I haven’t told anyone. I kept it from everyone special and important in my life”

David nodded as he quietly listened.

“When I was younger my family and Puck were on a trip,” explained Kurt staring David in the face, “it was around Cape Cod. My brothers accidentally pushed me into the water while rough housing.”

David nodded his head.

“I saw a little boy in the water. We held hands and then he put something around me and someone grabbed me from behind to pull me out.”

David’s eyes widened as he gulped back fear, “did anyone else see the boy?”

Kurt stared at David’s face and wondered if David was the boy in his past. “I never told anyone of the boy in the water and no one but one saw him. That was Brittany who I met on that trip for the first time. I told her he didn’t exist. He was the first boy I ever wanted to kiss.” 

David nodded, “I am sure the feelings were mutual. I couldn’t imagine it not.”

“David, what was the thing you wanted to tell me,” said Kurt.

David hesitated, “I an not ready for that.”

   
Chapter Ten

“Kurt it is so nice that you could come to lunch,” said Isabelle, standing up to hug him. Paul stood up to greet them as well and shook Kurt’s hand.

“It is nice to meet you again,” said Paul.

Kurt nodded his head at Paul, “likewise. Isabelle, Paul, I would like you to meet David. David, this is my boss Isabelle and Paul, her-”

“Fiancé,” said Isabelle, “we’re getting married.”

“Fiancé. That is wonderful news,” said Kurt as both him and David sat down

“So how did you and David meet,” said Isabelle.

Kurt’s eyes widened. “Um well- David could you tell the story of our meeting

“I saved him when he was drowning,” explained David, “I normally swim the cape cod at least twice a week. It just so happened I was swimming it when I saw him drowning.”

Kurt nodded, “yes, he is my savior.”

“That is interesting. Isabelle told me about your drowning. I am glad it didn’t take your life.”

“Thank you.”

“Paul didn’t you used to have a boat in cape cod,” asked Isabelle.

“Yes, when I was young and stupid a friend of mine, Gerald and I used to boat together. In the end it burned down a few years and we parted ways. He now has his own boat. He named it after the first ‘The David Bowie’. It was an enjoyable ride.”

“The David Bowie,” said David, “my Mom named me after a ship named that.”

“Yes named after David Bowie,” said Paul, staring at him strangely, “Both Gerald and I had crushes on the man, although at the time neither of us were brave enough to confess our confused feelings.”

Isabelle cocked her head to the side, “and here I had a similar crush on the man. It sometimes surprises me how much we had in common.”

“Your bisexual,” asked Kurt.

Paul nodded in response as a waitress came up and took their orders with Kurt helping David order.

“So David, how long are you in town and will we be seeing you soon after,” asked Isabelle changing the subject.

“I’m in town for two more days,” explained David. “Kurt wants to take me this party thing and the day after we are leaving.”

“We,” asked Isabelle frowning, “Kurt, you aren’t thinking of going with David. Are you? Isn’t that a little quick?”

“No, not me,” explained Kurt, “he brought his friend Santana.”

Isabelle sighed, “Thank god.”

The four slowly made small chat and before too long the lunch was over and paying their bills. Kurt and David shook Paul’s hand. Kurt went and hugged Isabelle. David paused.

“You can hug me too,” said Isabelle. David immediately wrapped her up in a hug and quickly let go.

“Oh, wow, you are good at hugging,” said Isabelle causing David to smile softly at her, “It is nice to see Kurt move on quickly to someone that would treat him right. Just make a habit of coming to town.”

“I’ll try,” said David as he took Kurt’s hand and the two said goodbye and walked off.

“I like that one,” said Isabelle taking Paul’s hand as they parted ways. “He seemed sweet.”

“You said that about the last one,” said Paul.

“Yes and the last one also cheated and I stopped saying it,” said Isabelle, “If this one cheats or hurts Kurt in similar manners, then my opinion will change.”

“I think he is my son,” said Paul, finally.

Isabelle stopped and stared at him gaping, “What? Why would you think that?”

“It is just a feeling. He looks very similar to me and he has his mother’s eyes,” explained Paul.

“Then next time he is in town, we will find away to get a DNA test to make sure,” said Isabelle, “and find out if he wants to know you as his father if it turns out that you are in fact his father.”

“You are alright with this,” asked Paul.

“Yes. Of course, you had a life before me. I had a life before you. I found out in one marriage I couldn’t have kids. Kurt is the closest I have to the feeling of having my own kid and I wish you didn’t tell him that. Now if David is your kid and wants us in his life, he is going to be my kid as well,” explained Isabelle. 

Paul stared at her quietly before softly kissing her on the cheek, “You have the purest heart I have ever known. I don’t know how I got this lucky to have you.”

Isabelle smiled at him softly, “I feel the same about you. I don’t know how I got this lucky on having you.”

 

 

   
Chapter Eleven

Kurt looked around the beautiful ballroom. Everything was white and Black. The clothes, the plates n the tables were all white and the floor a beautiful black marble. The glasses he knew on the tables were crystal and very expensive. The air of the place was pure posh. He looked over and could see that the President and her wife were there as well as multiple bodyguards. He wondered idly if he could speak to her about getting an autograph from her.

Kurt smiled across the room as he saw Puck was there, and talking to Allen and Madison Bauer. He waved across the room.

“I’m going to go and talk with Puck and everyone,” said Brittany appearing at his side. Kurt jumped in shock.

“Yeah, sure of course,” said Kurt, “Go right ahead. I should take David over there to talk to them as well at some point as well as talk with Isabelle and Paul.”

“Kurt can I talk to you outside,” asked David, “I need to tell you something.”

Kurt frowned, “Now?”

“Yeah, bad time,” said David, “I know but we should probably talk some where quiet.”

Kurt nodded before turning to Brittany and Santana, “we’ll be just a second.”

~*~*~*~ 

Brittany took Santana by the hand and lead her towards, Puck, Allen and Madison. Madison perked up immediately.

“Brittany, it is so good to see you,” said Madison smiling, “I haven’t seen you for a while.”

Brittany nodded as Puck gave her a one sided hug, “Santana, this is my friend Puck and Allen, and Madison Bauer, Madison, Allen, Puck, this is the new lady in my life, Santana Lopez.”

“You’re Madison and Allen Bauer,” said Santana staring at them, “I heard of you two all my life in the sense of what good children don’t do. I mean you two were the ones that are the reason David is born-”

“What are you talking about,” said Allen, looking at Kurt and Brittany like as if he didn’t understand.

“Santana’s father is part of the admin of the mermaid world,” whispered Brittany, “I didn’t know you were a mermaid Mrs. Bauer.”

Both paled as Puck looked around, “What are talking about Brittany?”

“Look it is nice talking to you two,” said Allen, but Madison and me see someone we need to talk too.”

~*~*~*~*~

“Kurt, I have to tell you something,” said David, “I- I am a-”

“A mermaid,” said Kurt, finishing David’s sentence causing him to gape at Kurt.

“I never- you don’t believe in my kind?”

“I saw you in the bathtub two nights ago,” said Kurt, “I was going to tell you that I know but-”

“I was also the little boy you saw when you drowned,” explained David, “You were so beautiful back then. I swam around the boat watching you and wanted to put a smile on your face.”

“I hated that trip so much,” said Kurt, “I thought you weren’t real.”

“There wasn’t a good time to say it with out worry of freaking you out?”

“Also about hair cutting, there are traditions as well in-”

Kurt nodded as he glanced over and could see Jacob walking up behind Brittany and Santana with a bucket. David turned to see what was going on. David quickly turned to face Kurt. The two stared at each other for a split second in horror before David’ turned around and the two were about to shout when they watched Jacob pout the bucket of water on Santana.

Brittany whirled around and screamed, “Jacob. What the hell did you just do?”

“See Brittany, our-”

Kurt glanced over as he watched Madison and Allen get in between security and he glanced over to the other side to see both Isabelle and Paul doing the same. Kurt watched as David leapt into action and ran to Santana and picked her up.

“You absolute idiot, Jacob,” screamed Brittany, “This is why people can’t tell you anything. She could end up dead because of you.”

“David get me out of here,” yelled Santana, her eyes wide in fear. 

Kurt could see him nod his head as he booked it towards Kurt. Kurt’s eyes widened before running for the doors and pushing the doors open and held them as David holding Santana and Brittany ran out of them. Kurt threw the doors shut before running after the three. Santana was wrapped in David’s arms, her tail out to the world to see.

“David, stay,” said Kurt, as David held Santana in his arms. David turned and faced him.

“I can’t,” said David, staring at Kurt wild eye beside the side of the yacht.

“Throw her, David, I’m going in with her. Tell my parents I love them. Tell Jacob I love him as well the asshole.”

“What,” said David.

“Throw me,” said Santana. David nodded before throwing Santana over board.

David turned and grabbed Kurt around the waist and kissed him trying to send the message, “I love you. I am going to miss you. I don’t want to go. I want to stay. I can’t. Goodbye. I don’t want this to be forever. It probably is,” into it. David pulled away and took in Kurt’s face once last time before jumping in after Brittany and Santana.

Kurt stared over the boat as he felt his heart break. Kurt quickly felt a hand on his shoulder that shocked him out. Kurt turned around immediately to deck the person only to see it was Paul and Isabelle standing behind him.

“Settle down son,” asked Paul, “did they escape? Did they get to safety?”

“Yes,” said Kurt watching the man become visibly relieved.

“He believes David to be his son that he didn’t know about,” explained Isabelle.

“You were the owner of the David Bowie,” asked Kurt, staring at Paul shocked.

“I did own a boat named the David Bowie with a friend of mine at the time Gerald back in the mid 80s. It ended up sinking. He bought another boat and called it the David Bowie II and I went my own way. I am very sure that David is my son from a woman that I found on it. How did you know that?”

“Because David was named after that ship,” explained Kurt, before looking over and aching for David to come back and meet his possible father and to have him one last time in his arms.

Kurt glanced at the doorway and could see Allen and Madison standing in the doors.

Madison walked up to them, “Did they make it?”

Kurt smiled at the blonde woman and nodded, “Yeah. They are in the ocean. They are going to be fine.”

“The underwater world is very much exposed and more then ever. Someone got it on news camera Santana’s transformation back. The world is going to change.”

“Madison,” said Allen, “maybe… maybe the world is ready to know?”

“No, it’s not,” said Madison, “I love this world. But it isn’t ready for mer people to join it. Our culture is too different are bodies are too different.”

“We’ll have to hope for the best,” said Isabelle, “I am going to fight to make sure your kind is safe.”

“My son is part of your kind,” said Paul, “even if he wasn’t it is the only right thing to do.”

Kurt nodded his head, “we probably will have more allies.”

Madison nodded.

“But tonight is late and we will all deal with this later when it all comes out later,” said Allen, putting an arm around his wife. “We’re going to go inside and deal with the aftermath.”

Kurt nodded and turned to see Jacob standing in the door, “what do you want?”

“Is-“  
“Yes, they are safe,” interrupted Kurt, fighting back the urge to punch Jacob, “if it weren’t for you we wouldn’t be in this mess, you asshole.”

Kurt stomped off. He could here President Ellen and First Lady Portia talking over what just happened. But he didn’t care. He just wanted to go home and sleep.

 

~*~*~*~

“You two went to the human world,” said Santana’s father. The king looked around the throne room, “you brought back one from the land daughter. You both very likely endangered our people.”

“She saved me,” said Santana, “and she is very much likely the one I am going to spend the rest of my life with.”

His eyes immediately softened towards her and turned to the blonde woman, “my daughter is very much interested in you. If the day comes that you do go through a betrothed ceremony to her, I will gladly call you family child.”

Brittany smiled not knowing what to say to the handsome, merman in front of her, incapable of understanding him.

“If her mother wasn’t in the southern hemisphere she would be very much interested in you. But you daughter are grounded you shall not step a foot on solid ground for a full year, that is your punishment.”

“Father she can’t speak our language,” said Santana, “she will learn but I don’t know how long it takes her kind to learn vs our kind.”

The king nodded, “David. What do you have to say for your self, since this was your expedition?”

“I- can’t-”

“He did it for love,” said Santana, “the other man was one that David has been mooning over since childhood. He left him to come back here by saving me from being experimented on. Things didn’t end well.”

“Daughter David could speak for himself as for the state of his hair,” said the king. David nodded slowly at the admission, “David, did he cut your hair. Is anything my daughter says is true?”

David looked down as he swam in place, and nodded.

The King let out a thought sigh before nodding, “I understand. David, at the moment, as far as I see you are under my rule but you are also my son, my son from the moment your mother came to have you and we started looking after you.”

“Papa, I think we need to learn more about the world above,” said Santana, “We need to learn about the people that live there and I think we need to move to start having people learn of us and for our groups to co-inhabit.”

The king nodded, “kindness. Generosity. Honesty. Integrity. Love. This is what our people stand for. While you two may have acted with selfishness, you also did it with love. We will take this to the people and explain why we need to start opening our world to the land world. We have put it off long enough. We have from what I believe most likely held it off far too long. David I am going to send you to New York and you will be our ears. You will be the person I want to be the voice of our people.”

“Am I being banished,” asked David.

“As much as I want you here with me, my child and my wife’s child in all all but blood. I know and if my wife saw you now she will also stand with me on this that your heart isn’t here. This other man is where it is and you should go. You can always come back. Your job will be very important.”

David nodded and whispered, “thank you.”

“You better get better taste in clothes up there,” said Santana.

“I’ll miss you too, Fish for brains,” said David, as he squeezed her shoulder as he swam by her. Santana sighed as she wrapped herself closer to Brittany.

 

~*~*~*~*~

Kurt stared at the football in the corner and sat on the couch with David’s hoodie on. It didn’t smell like him because he didn’t wear it enough to gain his smell but Kurt just imagined it. Kurt didn’t risk turning on the TV. If he did he would see reports of mermaids being spotted and knew the world was changed. In a few days he will stop feeling sorry for himself and worry about the mermaid world.

It was then that he heard a knock on his door. Kurt groaned. The only person that could be was Puck forgetting his keys to Kurt’s apartment.

Kurt opened the door to David.

“You are back,” said Kurt, before looking David over in his suit that he left in, “That suit is wrecked now.”

David nodded, “Yeah. I know. The king decided that the … our… my world is going to become known to your world. I also have a father in this world that I need to get to know so I he let me go …” said David, “he knew that my heart belonged here and I want to be here and I want to try something with you. If you want me that is?”

“You came back for me,” said Kurt.

“I have been craving you for a while,” said David as he reached for Kurt’s hand. “Too long in fact and you scare me too.”

Kurt let out a harsh laugh, “I guess I have been searching for you as well except I thought you didn’t exist.”

“I would understand if you don’t want me but…”

Kurt took Dave’s hand interrupting him. “We’ll take this one day at a time. You probably want to have your own place when becoming what ever your job is.”

“I kind of want to stay here,” said David, pleadingly, “I just want to spend the nights in your bed. If we don’t work out then I’ll move out but-”

“You don’t see that happening,” said Kurt.

David shook his head as he grabbed Kurt’s hand, “Kurt I don’t see us not working out when my gut is telling me so. But it is your call.”

Kurt nodded his head as he looked away. Kurt stared in the corner before looking over to David. He opened his mouth and couldn’t say any thing. So he took a leap of faith, took a step forward and wrapped his arms around David’s waist and kissed the other man with as much gusto as he possible could before polling back, “we’re going to take this one day at a time. The world is going to change and I don’t want any one else as my life partner in this changing world then you.”

David groaned before wrapping his arms around him, “the world is going to change but I just want to sleep with you.”

Kurt nodded before taking David’s hand and shut the door behind them. He quickly pulled the other man into his bedroom and on to his bed where for the first time the two fell a sleep in each other’s arms. They will deal with the fall out of their changing world the next day.


End file.
